So this is it
by Ravenclaw.princess15
Summary: Amie Brown is a female hunter, left by her Dad to die. When things looks their darkest, who else but Dean Winchester shows up and saves the day. But as he gets to know her, they both realise that the hunting life will soon take it's toll, and that no one can live forever. Warnings for violence, flashbacks and talk of abusive relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester walked through the large, warm house as quietly as possible. His brow furrowed as he tried to work out where the demon he was hunting was hidden. He had tracked down the black-eyed monster to this home, hiding inside the body of a 25 year old lawyer. The house was massive because of their high wages, which was convenient for the demon (providing lots of hiding spaces), but not for Dean.

Dean imagined how proud his Dad would be when he told him all about a demon who capture young girls and tortured them for fun, and how Dean had saved most of the girls. The demon would probably run away after losing a fight with him, but he hoped to exorcise it and make his Dad truly proud. Furthermore, if he was really lucky at least one of the girls would be so grateful, he thought, that he'll get some. But of course, he would leave that part out when recounting the tale to his Dad. But if he did leave that part in, would it really make much difference? His Dad never really listened when Dean told him about his own hunts, which were now so frequent he forgot what it was like to hunt with someone to cover you back.

He crept up the stairs silently, trying to listen for any sign of life… where would a demon keep his playthings? One of the steps groaned in protest under his weight and he stopped. When there came no movement, no noise to indicate that anyone other than himself had heard it, he carried on. He swallowed, trying to think clearly; it wasn't like this was his first encounter with a demon. What was there to be scared of?

A few doors down the long corridor was one unlike the others. The rest were open and bright, each indicating that when the lawyer had owned his body, they had been well lived in. But one door was completely shut, with no light coming from underneath it. Dean slowly walked over, keeping a firm grip on his gun, and took a deep breath. He reached out for the door handle, then twisted it suddenly and burst into the room.

Inside there was no demon ready to kill him, so he lowered his gun. The room was large, but not as vast as others he had seen. In the corners were book shelves filled with complicated and sophisticated looking books, a large, plump armchair next to one of them. In the centre of the back wall was a double bed, draped in deep red covers which were now gathering dust. At the bottom of the bed, tied to one of the black, metal poles, sat a young woman. She had long, brown, wavy hair and light blue eyes, framed with long lashes. Her pale skin was covered in freckles, and she glared up at him.

"You're one of his friends? Well come on then you black eyed coward. But I'm not like the others, I'll put up a god damn fight," she threatened. She stared up at him fiercely. Dean wondered if it was better or worse that there was only one pretty girl for him to save. When he told the story to his Dad, he would be sure to tell him of at least five girls strapped to the end of the bed, begging to be saved.

"Hey, I'm not one of them. I'm a hunter, Dean Winchester. I'm gonna get you out of here," he promised in a quiet voice. "But you have to keep quiet, okay? He could come back any second." She stared at him for a moment, as if weighing up whether to trust him or not. After a second she nodded.

"He won't hear us though, he's too busy with the other one," she said calmly as Dean walked over to her. He placed down his gun and knelt down next to her, untying her hands that hung above her head. He noticed a long, pink scar etched on the back of her hand, but before he could get a good look she pulled away. Dean stood up and offered her a hand, and she took it gladly.

"Did you say another demon?" Dean asked. She rolled her eyes as if it was a ridiculous question.

"You think if there was two of them I'd ever have a moment alone? He's with the other girl," she said, walking towards the door.

Dean nodded. "Do you know where?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right. Come on," she said, walking towards the door.

"Okay. You get out of here and run. Don't call the police, don't tell anyone until you get home. No need to thank me," Dean said, smiling as charmingly as he could. The girl furrowed her brow.

"I'm coming with you, idiot," she said. Dean's smile faltered.

"What?" He grabbed her arm and stopped her as she was about to walk up the next step of wooden stairs.

"I'm coming with you. I'm a hunter too, you know. I'm not just gonna leave some innocent girl trapped here," she said, pulling her arm out of his grip. She folded her arms and puffed up her chest, trying to make herself look tall, when in fact she was at least a head shorter than Dean. He raised an eyebrow. He looked the short girl up and down, taking in her black boots, skinny, muddy jeans, purple tank top and grey leather jacket. She did look like a hunter, but didn't seem like one.

"You're a hunter? Well, no offence, but you're not a very good one."

"Oh, shut up. I got captured. Big deal. It's not like it's the first time and I'm an excellent hunter I'll have you know," she said quickly and quietly. Dean felt a surge of affection for this adorable little hunter.

"Of course you are. Well, stay close to me," Dean said in a hushed voice, and walked past her to start going up the stairs.

"I am," she whispered next to him. "Just because I'm a girl-"

"Oh, it's not because you're a girl. It's because you were tied up only minutes ago, facing certain death."

"No, I wasn't. I'm alive, aren't I? I'm a great hunter, who are you to judge anyway?"

"Shut up," Dean hissed.

"No, who are you to come here and ju-"

"Shut up!" He hissed again, now at the top of the stairs. The blue eyed girl was just about to hiss back when she heard voices from the first door on the right.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked quietly to the wall, and the girl followed. She pressed her back against it. Dean looked down at her and smiled reassuringly, then crept closer to the door. He ran past it quickly to the other side, so he was now on the far side of the door.

"Stop! Stop!" A girl shrieked from inside, through what sounded like a mouthful of blood.

"Why should I?" The demon sneered. A loud blow of something hard hitting skin filled the room. Dean grew angry, but needed to time his attack just right, otherwise the son of a bitch would just smoke out.

"Please!" She gasped. "Stop, I'm gonna die… I can feel it, a few more blows and I'll be gone!"

"So?" Another loud blow.

"So, you won't be able to play with me any more. Just keep me alive, you won't get anything if you kill me now!"

Dean expected another thwack, but it did not come. "Honey," the demon said, "I enjoy killing people. Why would I need to keep you alive when I have her downstairs, anyway? So new, so… feisty. She still has some fight in her. I can enjoy breaking her slowly, enjoy making her scream. I don't need you anymore."

Before Dean could look up to see her reaction, the girl had thrown herself through the doorway. Dean followed her, hoping this did not affect their chances of getting him.

"Don't - you - dare - hurt - her!" She yelled, kicking the tall demon after each word. The demon turned around, stepping away from the small, blonde woman. Dean ran over to her, kneeling down next to her head.

"Hey, darling, get up, come on," Dean said soothingly. She looked up at him, blood dripping out of her mouth. She slowly got to her knees and Dean helped her up, supporting her weight. "Good girl, I got you," Dean said, leading the shaking girl out of the room.

The demon smiled at the blue eyed girl. "So much fight - I'll enjoy beating that out of you," he sneered. She tried to punch him but he stopped her fist easily, making her gasp. The demon kicked the girl's shin, making her drop slightly. Then he punched her stomach, making her bend over and grab her tummy. "Oh, come on. I was expecting you to be more of a challenge!" The demon teased, letting go of her fist.

The small hunter straightened and punched the demon in the ribs hard, but this had no effect on the demon. He chuckled then grabbed her leather jacket and pulled her close to him. "That's more like it. Come on, fight me," he smiled madly. Then he punched her once, twice, three times in the face, letting go of her on the third strike. She stumbled back, slamming into the wall, panting.

He sauntered over casually and pushed her up against the wall by her throat. His face was inches from hers. "I lost my plaything because of you," he whispered menacingly. She saw Dean creep back into the room behind him. "I'll just have to play with you twice as much… for twice as long… twice as hard. Oh, I'll enjoy breaking you sweetie."

The demon then shoved the girl to the floor, making her slam down, hard. He stepped over her, feeling powerful and satisfied. The girl closed her eyes, ready for the beating sure to come, when a loud thud came from beside her. She opened her terrified eyes and saw the demon sprawled on the floor. Over him stood Dean, looking twice as powerful and strong as the demon had seemed. "I'll give you three seconds you son of a bitch."

Black smoke poured out of the demon's mouth, escaping through the window. The girl sucked in a relieved breath and closed her eyes, letting her head drop to the floor.

"Hey," Dean exclaimed, dropping to the floor. "Hey, you okay? Baby, you okay?" Dean asked, tapping her cheek. Her blue eyes snapped open.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, spitting out blood. "You came back for me?" She asked, shocked, looking up at him as if he had just performed the greatest act of kindness she had ever seen.

"Of course. You thought I'd just leave you?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

The girl shrugged. "That's how I got here in the first place. I got captured and the guy I was with hasn't tried to get me back." Dean raised his eyebrows, shocked. She looked away, ashamed; as if it was her fault. "Baby?" She suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You called me baby," she laughed. Dean blushed and blinked multiple times.

"Well what am I meant to call you?" He smiled. He was so used to calling the Impala baby, he had done it automatically… of course, that was it.

"Amie," he replied. "My name's Amie Brown."

Dean smiled. He suddenly became aware of how close to her he was and moved away, letting her sit up. She didn't seem to realise that Dean's heart had suddenly started hammering.

"Amie, who were you with? Why didn't they come back for you?" Dean asked, standing up. He held out a hand and she took it gladly, standing up weakly. Amie blushed a little and became sad. She opened her mouth, as if she was searching for something to say, when the man on the floor groaned.

"We need to leave before he wakes up," Amie said suddenly, looking down at the stirring man. Dean didn't move, and she looked back up in to his questioning face. "I'll tell you as soon as we get out of here." Dean nodded then flashed her a small smile.

Dean stepped forward and Amie followed, swaying on her feet. "You okay?" He asked looking back at her as the left the room.

"Yeah," Amie breathed. Her head was pounding and her legs felt weak, but she didn't want to make a fuss. Without having to ask, and without making her feel guilty, Dean reached out for her hand. His fingers interlaced with hers.

"Come on, let's go," he smiled, walking slightly faster, but keeping Amie close to him. Amie tried to focus on putting one foot in front of another, but she kept getting distracted. Dean's large, warm hand in hers gave her chills, making her heart race. _This is ridiculous_, she thought. _You've only known him for a few minutes. Don't._ But Amie couldn't stop her heart from trying to escape her chest, and couldn't stop her mind from wondering if he felt the same.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Amie sat in the Impala seat, Dean driving. "You hungry?" He asked suddenly, over the classic metal music.

"Yeah, actually," she replied awkwardly. They had been sat in silence for the last ten minutes, Amie wondering when Dean was going to leave her, Dean wondering when it would be appropriate to ask about the person who left her behind. Dean tried to remember where in town he had seen that bar last night. He wanted to make sure she was happy before asking her anymore questions, but he couldn't bare the silence any longer.

"How long were you there?" Dean asked.

"What day is it?" Amie asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Thursday."

"3 days."

"3 days!" Dean exclaimed, glancing over at Amie. "How could this douchebag leave you for three whole days?" Amie shrugged and looked out of her window as they pulled into the car park. Dean parked in silence, but did not get out when they had stopped. He stared at Amie, licking his lips, trying to work out what to say. He desperately wanted to know what had happened, but he also wanted her to like him. He hadn't seen his brother Sammy in a year and a half, and although he had only known Amie for a short time, he felt better with her. He wondered if he could make her feel better, would she want to stay?

"My Dad," she mumbled, breaking the silence.

"What?" Dean asked, staring intently at her. Amie turned her head, to show her eyes glistening with tears.

"I was with my Dad. He'd warned me before, told me that if I got caught again he'd-" She stopped. Her lower lip trembled and she wiped her eyes, sucking in a shaky breath. Dean's brow furrowed and he wanted to reach out, to hold her. But he was too afraid that she would move away. "He'd warned me. Said that if I got caught again it was my own fault, that he'd leave me there. That whatever happened I deserved - I deserved it," she sobbed, wiping her eyes furiously. Dean finally worked up the courage to reach out to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Amie, listen to me," he said, making her look up at him, ashamed. "I know, okay? I know what it's like to have a dad who doesn't give a rat's ass about you. My Dad, well.." Dean stopped himself and thought about everything his Dad had been through. He couldn't bad mouth him. "I know. But you don't have to go back to that."

Amie started crying again, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. "I have no where else to go," She choked. Dean hushed her and pulled her across the impala into his lap. She sat on top of him awkwardly, and Dean wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"You can stay with me tonight," he said. She fit so perfectly in his arms. How was it she fitted so perfectly? He held her to him tightly, unaware when or how he had become so fond of this little hunter. He knew it was crazy. He'd known her for barely an hour. _It's just a crush. She's hot, that's it._

Amie sucked in a deep breath and wiped her face. She swallowed deeply. "Really?" She asked, feeling a bit better.

"Of course. I mean, I won't see my Dad for a few days… but when I do, he might not… Let you tag along. He's a bit… well, your Dad sounds a lot like my Dad," Dean sighed. He smiled sadly.

Amie nodded. "Thankyou," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Dean hugged her back tightly. She didn't smell all that great, but that was to be expected after 3 days. But the warmth she provided, he hadn't felt anything like that in years. When had been the last time someone hugged him properly? He could not remember.

Amie pulled away, but their faces were still only inches away from each other. Dean looked up at her.

"You know, I didn't thank you for saving me," she whispered breathlessly.

"No need," Dean replied. He was now acutely aware of their closeness, of her small, perfect body on top of him. "You still hungry?"

Amie shook her head. "Mainly just tired."

Dean nodded. The corner of his mouth twitched and he leaned in towards her. Amie's heart hammered as Dean's plump lips edged closer to hers. They were about to touch when she placed a finger on them.

"Look, not that I don't want to, because believe me, I want to - but I'm not the kind of girl who's gonna sleep with a guy she just met." She bit her lip nervously, assessing Dean's reaction. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, and blushed. "If you don't want me to stay with you any more I understand-"

"Hey," Dean interrupted her. "I'm not the kind of guy to shame a girl for not sleeping with him. If you don't feel comfortable staying with me any more, I understand… But I promise I won't try anything if you do stay with me." Amie smiled. She looked in to Dean's green eyes, feeling incredibly safe with him. Her Dad barely ever spoke to her nicely, her previous boyfriends hadn't been "good guys". She tried to remember a time when anyone had been this kind to her before but failed. She felt like crying again, but stopped herself.

"I'm happy to stay with you Dean. For as long as you'll have me, I'd love to stay," she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean smiled, nodding. "Okay baby."

Amie blushed at Dean's new nickname for her, but did not argue. She suddenly realised that she was still on top of him and let her arms drop from around his neck, blushing. She was aware of how often she was blushing around him, and reminded her body to stop embarrassing her.

Dean smiled awkwardly and released her, sighing as she climbed off of him. "You just wanna go back to the hotel?" He asked in a deep voice, trying to forget how good it had felt to hold her.

"Yeah please," she smiled. Dean flashed a smile back and pulled out of the car park happily. "So, do you always listen to such old music?" Amie teased.

"Shut up, these are classics," Dean replied.

"Seriously?" She chuckled. "Well, I suppose they are great."

"Damn straight," Dean replied. "Better than any pop rubbish." He mumbled, making Amie laugh and shake her head.

"So, how old are you?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Amie ran a hand through her hair.

"24. Yourself?"

"26. I'll be 27 soon," he smiled. 2 years difference wasn't too much. "You're 2 years older than my brother."

"You've got a brother?" She smiled.

"Yeah, my little brother Sammy. He's at college at the moment," Dean said proudly.

"Really? Wow. How'd he escape this?"

"This?" Dean asked skeptically, glancing at Amie.

"Hunting."

"Oh," Dean said, shocked. "I don't know. He just left one day last year… my Dad wasn't all that happy." Dean said it so coldly that Amie knew not to ask again. Dean reached the hotel car park and slowed yet again, parking right outside his room. "We're here."

Amie opened her door and stepped out as Dean did the same. "You okay?"

"Of course," he smiled, answering a little too quickly. Amie smiled and followed Dean in to his room.

It was small. She had guessed it would be, as he was travelling by himself. But what surprised her were the two single beds in the middle. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm used to staying with Sammy. Doesn't seem right, one person in a room," he said sheepishly, avoiding her gaze. Amie reached out and touched his arm gently.

"Hey, you don't have to be alone anymore," she smiled. "I'm here tonight." Dean smiled gratefully. He wanted her to be there every night, but he couldn't voice his opinions. It was crazy to like her this much already.

"Can I say something crazy?" Dean asked, his heart hammering.

"You can," Amie replied, crossing her arms and smiling up at him.

"I want you to stay with me. Even if my Dad doesn't like it… I don't care," he said, warmth spreading in his cheeks. He felt as if this was ridiculous… he knew it was ridiculous.

Amie grinned up at him broadly, her face lighting up with happiness. "I was hoping you'd say something like that." Dean grinned, relieved that she hadn't thought he was crazy, and stared into her pretty blue eyes. This girl was different… he was happy that she'd stopped him from having sex with her. It would have made her less special, he would never have liked her so much. Well, he hoped that there would be something between them eventually - but for now he was happy with just sharing a room. Eventually the mad happiness wore off and they both fell into awkward silence.

"Well, I'm gonna go have a shower if that's okay," Amie smiled. Dean nodded quickly.

"I'll lend you one of my shirts if you want… so you can have some clean clothes to put on," Dean rushed, trying desperately not to stumble on his words. He scratched the back of his neck. Amie smirked.

"Thanks," she winked. Then she turned around and walked confidently over to the door in the corner of the room. She pulled it open.

"That's the cupboard," Dean snorted. Amie turned around, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"I knew that," she said, raising her head and an eyebrow.

"It's that one," Dean said, pointing behind him to the door on the opposite wall.

"Thank you," she mumbled, embarrassed, then walked swiftly over. Dean shook his head, smiling to himself at how cute she was. He thought about her long, wavy brown hair, and imagined what it would feel like in his hands; soft and silky. He imagined smelling it when he hugged her, running his fingers through it as they kissed, tugging on it when they - no. He squeezed his eyes closed and rubbed his forehead, banishing any inappropriate thoughts.

Instead he thought about his Dad. What would he think of this? Dean let the demon go instead of exorcising it. He let a small, defenceless hunter come along with him. That small, sexy hunter was now having a shower in his room, and would spend the night. How stupid could he be? His Dad would be so disappointed. _As always, _Dean thought. He had nothing to lose.

Dean walked over to his wardrobe where he had unpacked all of his clothes. He picked out one of his smaller black, short sleeved tops and smelt it. Clean enough. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Amie? Here's the top you can borrow; I'm coming in!" Dean shouted. He opened the door and looked down, placing the top in the sink blindly, then stepping back out. He heard Amie shout a "Thanks" from in the shower as he shut the door.

He ran a hand through his hair then walked over to his bed. He sat down, sighing. What was he getting himself into? He cared about her alot. But caring is dangerous, and he'll only end up hurt. _She'll either die like Mum, or leave like Sammy did._ Dean rubbed his eyes. He felt so conflicted; he didn't want to care, but he did. He didn't want to like the company, but he did. He didn't want to start falling for her… but he was. What was so wrong about it, and why did it feel so right?

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

"You sure you're ready?" Dean asked sincerely, gazing into Amie's eyes.

"Of course I am," she grinned. "This isn't my first hunt ever, you know."

"I know," Dean replied, smiling falsely. He was worried… this would be their first confrontation with something since he saved her. Dean sighed. "Come on then. Stay close to me, though."

Amie rolled her eyes. "I'm not a princess you know."

Dean half smiled, nodding. "Come on then." He eventually said, getting out of the Impala. Amie copied, holding her gun tightly. Her heart pounded against her rib cage. She wasn't afraid in the least; she had been on a million hunts before, her first at the age of 10. No, she was excited. She would prove to Dean that she was capable, and hopefully impress him. She had been staying with him for 4 days, and they knew each other pretty well. On the second night they had stayed up, talking until the sun came up. They basically knew each other's life stories, almost every second they had ever felt. But he still seemed to think she was a porcelain doll, ready to break any second.

Dean kicked open the door to the abandoned house easily. Amie walked in confidently, holding her gun out in front of her. Dean followed, ready to stop and danger that could come close to Amie.

A scuffling noise came from the corner of the room. Dean and Amie whipped around, both defensive. In the corner was a rat; big danger. Dean lowered his gun slowly and turned around. Behind Amie stood a tall, old, fierce looking farmer. He looked like a lion, ready to pounce on it's prey.

"Amie, get down!" Dean shouted, but before she could move the ghost knocked Amie to the floor, causing her to drop her gun. "Goddamnit Amie!" Dean shouted. He lifted up his gun and shot the ghost in the chest, making him disappear. He looked down at Amie, who was sprawled on the floor. Before he could say anything, however, he too felt a blow on his back. He stumbled forward and dropped his gun, then whipped around and stared at the old man, who was about to kill him with a ghostly axe.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the ghost disappeared. Amie sat on the floor, pointing her gun at where the ghost had just been. She scrambled to her feet and yelled, "Get to the basement, burn the bones!" Dean snapped out of his shock at being saved by Amie to turn and sprint down the stairs. She followed quickly, ready to shoot when needed. Dean pulled out his salt, ready to burn the bones when the dead farmer appeared out of nowhere. Amie shot twice and hit him on her second try, as Dean finished salting the bones. Amie spun around, looking for the danger. Suddenly he appeared in front of her. Before she could shoot, however, he pushed her; hard. She stumbled back, falling into Dean, just as he turned around. He caught her awkwardly, stepping back slightly, but keeping a firm grip on her. They stared at the ghost wide eyed, then he dramatically burst in to flames. She laughed in relief, then stood up. She wiped her sweaty hands on the shirt she was wearing, Dean's maroon tshirt. It was way too large on her, but she felt comfortable in his clothes. Dean liked how his clothes looked on her. They were too baggy and consumed her, but for some reason she looked fantastic in them.

"Yes!" She shouted, high fiving Dean. He grinned at her enthusiasm. "We rocked!" She shouted. Dean chuckled as she punched the air then jumped at him, hugging him tightly. He squeezed her, closing his eyes. She buried her face in his shoulder and laughed. Eventually they both finished laughing, and when they did Dean realised he had been holding her for a good few minutes. He blushed slightly and sighed. Amie also realised that she had just leapt on Dean, and he was now hugging her, holding her in mid air against him. She too blushed. However she did not pull away, and instead closed her eyes and breathed in his musky smell.

The nature of their hug changed slowly. What had started off as an excited, exhilarated hug between two proud friends, had turned into a loving, comforting hug between two people who wanted to be much more than friends.


	4. Chapter 4

John Winchester sat on the end of Amie's bed. "Have you heard from Sam?" He asked.

Dean shook his head, a tight knot forming in his chest. He looked down. "Still no word from Sammy." John nodded, disappointed.

"You need to clean up this room Dean," he grunted. Dean's heart hammered and the corner of his mouth twitched. He needed to work up the courage to tell him about Amie, who had been out getting dinner for the past half an hour, but would be back any second. "Smells a bit feminine. You had a girl back here?"

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that," Dean said, jumping on the opportunity. John looked up, alarmed.

"Don't tell me you got some girl pregnant, Dean," he said quietly, shaking his head.

"What? No, I'm always safe," Dean said. John sighed and rubbed his eyes,

"No girls Dean. If you wanna be a good hunter, no girls. They're too vulnerable."

"Actually, Dad," Dean started, but John interrupted.

"Dean, no girls! They're too vulnerable. You fall in love, and they die or they go and get pregnant, and then suddenly you've got a family and you either screw them up or hurt them or protect them for the rest of your goddamn life. I loved your Mother, but I never want you to feel what I felt."

Dean nodded, swallowing. "Sure thing, Dad. But… I need to tell you something that happened on the hunt."

"Oh yeah?" John asked absentmindedly. Suddenly the hotel door began to click as it unlocked, and John shouted politely, "Don't disturb! We don't need any cleaning done!"

"Very funny Dean," Amie smiled as she entered the room, not noticing John. "I got pie," she smiled, lifting a bag. Dean felt his heart stop and held his breath as she looked from John to Dean in shock.

"Oh, Mr. Winchester!" She said, blushing slightly.

"Dean, who is this?" John asked, frozen.

"Dad, this is Amie. I was trying to tell you about her befo-"

"Can I have a word with you, Dean?" John interrupted. Dean swallowed and nodded, anxiety rising in his chest. "Excuse us," John smiled at Amie. She smiled back politely, then smiled at Dean reassuringly. They both walked into the bathroom, and Dean leant against the sink, looking at the floor.

John folded his arms and glared at Dean. "You have a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Dean said. "Just a friend."

"Bullshit Dean, I saw the way you looked at her. Girls are nothing but trouble; no girls!" John shouted, stepping towards Dean.

"Dad, she can take care of herself! Why can't she stay with us? Sam has a girlfriend!"

"Sam? Sam! He left, Dean! He left us. Don't you dare think about leaving too! You're not Sam, and you never will be!"

"I'm not trying to be Sam! Amie's amazing, she's got my back! It's the first god damn time anyone's given a rat's ass about me after Mum died! She makes me feel _alive_, Dad, something you may not remember!"

"Dean, she's pretty, but she won't survive! There are bad people out there, powerful monsters, one way or another she will die! Do you want her to end up like your Mum?"

"No!" Dean yelled, tears forming in his eyes. "But she's not like Mum! I swear, I will protect her with every fibre of my being, every stinking second I'm on this Earth she will be my number one! Nothing will hurt her!"

"Your number one?" John asked quietly. "What about me and Sam?"

"Sammy left. He left, Dad! You don't care about me, you never have," Dean said, a tear escaping his eye. "I'm not saying I don't wanna be with you. Hunting with you is my life. But why can't she hunt with us, too?"

"Because I say so!" John exploded. "Because it's me or her, and I'll be damned if my own son chooses some girl over me!"

Dean clenched his jaw. He stared into his Dad's eyes coldly, and wondered if Sam had felt so torn during that last fight. He wished now that he had supported Sam, that Sam would have let him.

"I'm sorry Dad," he whispered, shaking his head. He then stormed out of the room. He slammed the door behind him, leaving a seething John to regret the argument. However, when he entered the room, the girl he had just fought for was nowhere to be seen, his pie left in the middle of his bed. "No, no, no, no, no," Dean whispered to himself, walking to the front door quickly. He stepped out into the evening air, looking around the car park, panicked.

Across the car park Amie walked swiftly, arms wrapped tightly around herself. She had heard what John had said, echoing her own father's words. She wiped her eyes furiously, angry at herself. Of course this would happen. She wasn't wanted anywhere.

"Amie!" She heard Dean shout. "Amie, wait!" She spun around, her lip wobbling.

"Dean, I know, okay? It's alright, I understand," she said shakily, trying to smile.

"What are you on about?" Dean asked, tears still shining on his cheeks.

"I'll be gone by tomorrow. Thanks anyway," she said through a tight throat. She turned to go, unable to look at Dean, the messy brown hair, the tired green eyes she had grown to love in the two weeks that felt like a lifetime.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, lurching forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned back around, still crying silently. An orange glow from the streetlight over them lit up her sad face. "Don't go," Dean pleaded. "I just gave up everything for you."

"What?" Amie asked, confused. Dean placed a hand on her damp cheek and smiled adoringly.

"Dad said it was him or you. Baby, it's you every time," Dean whispered, raising his eyebrows slightly. Amie looked up at him, puzzled.

"You chose me over your Dad?"

"I know it's only been 2 weeks and this is bonkers. I know you may not feel the same. I know this is possibly the stupidest thing I have ever done… but I also know that I'm 98% sure I love you," Dean rushed, gazing into her desperate eyes. Amie waited for Dean to laugh. Amie waited for him to tell her the joke, because she didn't understand, that was for sure. But Dean stared at her seriously, as if she had built the sun with her own two hands.

For him she would.

"I'm 100% sure that I love you, and I'm 100% sure this is the most ridiculous thing ever," Amie whispered back. Dean opened his mouth and exhaled shakily, his lower lip trembling. He shook his head slightly. He couldn't remember anyone saying they loved him. Well, he could remember teenage girls telling him they loved him. But that was false, insincere, heat of the moment stuff.

When Amie said those three words it carried the weight of the world, and everything else fell apart. He felt as though a magnet had been activated in his chest, pulling him towards her; it ached, but it felt so good. He suddenly pulled her to him and lifted her up, straightening his back. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, burying her face in his shoulder. He hid his face in her silky, wavy hair, barely aware of his Dad driving past them in his new car. He didn't look up to watch his Dad leave, unaware of when or if he would see him again. Amie's body against his own was all that mattered.

She pulled her head back and he opened his eyes regrettably, looking in to her face. He was so close he could see everything; the freckles that looked like stars, the green exploding in the middle of her blue eyes. The small scar in her eyebrow, her plump, pink lips so close to his own. He noticed that her eyes too were staring at his lips hungrily.

He crashed them on to hers. They collided with such force that it surprised him, and he expected Amie to pull back; but she did not.

Amie tightened her grip on Dean, and a hand shot to his hair, grabbing a handful of the messy, brown hair. She kissed him back with passion, a hunger sparking in her chest, needing more, more than this, more than air, more than anything. Dean became everything, and everything else fell away.

The orange lamplight lit the scene where the two lovers shared their first kiss. No one was around to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean dragged his lips away from Amie's and nodded back to the hotel room, gasping, "Wanna go..?"

Amie smiled and replied by pecking his lips, then unwrapping her legs from around his waist. He dropped her gently and grabbed her hand, walking swiftly back to the hotel room. Amie wiped the tracks off her cheeks and half ran to keep up with him, almost as excited as he was. Dean fumbled in his pocket as they stepped up onto the sidewalk, trying to find his keys, when he remembered that it was unlocked he pushed open the door and crashed into the room. Amie followed and smiled up at Dean as he turned around to face her, taking in how amazing he was.

"Give me two seconds," she smiled, winking up at Dean. He smiled dazedly as she walked past him into the bathroom. His eyes followed her swaying hips, and realised he had wanted this ever since he had first laid eyes on her. He wasn't just going to shag this girl, she wasn't just a one night thing. He was going to make love to her, to try and show her how beautiful and perfect she is. _No sappy rubbish,_ Dean thought. _Little too late for that._

He took off his shirt easily and walked over to the wardrobe to put it in. He felt goosebumps rise on his bare back because of the chilling air, but he was too ecstatic to care. He turned around to face the bed, however out of the corner of his eye he noticed something white. Something that hadn't been there before. He turned and walked over to the sheet of paper left on his bedside table, picking it up. On it was his Dad's handwriting: **I expected more from you, Dean.**

Dean felt his insides collapse, his joy dissolve in his chest. His Dad was disappointed in him; he was a failure. He was a bad son, everything he had ever aspired to be crumbled away in front of him.

He didn't care. His Dad… he lived to protect Sam. If anything had happened to Dean, he wouldn't have thought twice about it. Amie cared. With her, he had someone to watch his back, someone who would care if he got hurt.

A lump grew in his throat as he stared at the piece of paper that carried so much weight. He crushed it in his two, large hands and launched it at the wall as hard as he could. He dropped his heavy head into his hands and gripped his hair tightly. He gritted his teeth. _Don't feel Dean. Don't be a wuss._

"Dean?" He heard Amie say from the bathroom door. He looked up quickly, jumping at her soft call. She stood in the doorway with her arms folded self consciously. She was wearing one of his large baggy tops that came down to a quarter of the way down her thighs. That was all.

"Hey baby," he smiled, trying to sound normal. Even he was surprised at how hollow his own voice sounded. He swallowed. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Amie began to regret her sudden burst of confidence. She had thought Dean would like seeing her in only his shirt, she had thought that he would think it's sexy. But now she stood awkwardly in the doorway, slightly cold, wondering why Dean looked so upset. He sat on the edge of his bed topless, looking as if he regretted everything.

"What's wrong?" She asked cautiously, approaching Dean and tugging the shirt down.

"Nothing," He answered, a little too quickly. He looked up at her, and Amie noticed how tired he looked, the redness colouring his eyes. They betrayed him and glanced briefly at the scrunched up paper on the floor. Amie looked from him to it, and walked over slowly. She crouched down and picked it up, then read the messy writing.

Her breath caught in her throat and she looked up at Dean, who looked small and sad, as if he was a child who needed someone to tell him what to do. Amie looked down and swallowed, then placed the note back on the sideboard. She walked over to Dean, who looked ashamed.

"Dean-"

"Don't. No chickflick moments. I chose this, I'm gonna stand by it."

"But Dean it-"

"No, I said I'm fine," Dean said with a note of finality that made Amie freeze. She sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and stared up at the ceiling, then pressed his lips together.

"Come here," Amie whispered, and Dean pressed his face into her shoulder, wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly. She hushed him and played with his messy hair, holding him to her. She stroked the soft skin on his back, leaving a trail of goosebumps anywhere her fingers touched. He refused to cry and clenched his eyes shut, counting to ten. He opened his eyes and pulled away. "Want to talk?" She asked, looking, worried, into his face.

Dean shook his head. "No talking. Talking's for wimps."

Amie smiled weakly and wondered how long it would take for Dean to realise he could open up to her. "I just want to forget it," he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her back. Their faces were tantalizingly close, their lips a few short centimetres apart. Amie leaned up slowly and pressed her lips to Dean's slightly parted ones. They both closed their eyes and this time kissed slowly, lovingly, instead of hungrily and lustfully. Dean tried to forget the ache in his chest, the sense of emptiness and failure that he carried around with him constantly. He could smell Amie; raspberries and vanilla. He could taste a hint of alcohol on her lips, mixed with chocolate. He ran a hand through her silky hair, tightened his arm on her waist.

Amie ran a hand down from his hair, where both her fists had been gripping it tightly, to cup his cheek. She moved onto her knees and swung a leg over his lap, straddling him. He broke apart from her lips and moved to her neck, nibbling and sucking near her collarbone. Amie moaned and Dean smiled into her skin, proud of the pleasure he was causing her. She raked her hands up his bare back and he shivered, moving his own hands down her body. One stopped to rest in the small of her back, the other stroking her bare thigh, slipping under her shirt.

He pulled his mouth away from his neck and kissed her lips repeatedly, whispering, "You - are - so - perfect."

Amie smiled and kissed him back, tugging on his hair slightly. She pulled away and looked into his desperate green eyes, stoking his freckled cheek. All she could think, all she could feel in that moment was how much they needed each other.

Dean wrapped an arm round her back and gripped her thigh. He flipped her over and lay her down on the bed, resting on top of her. He kissed again this time with more passion, and he let her hands roam his body.

Amie sighed into his mouth and wrapped her bare legs around his waist tightly. His body colliding with hers, his lips attached to her own felt so right, so good. She felt more alive than she had in years. She forgot about her Dad abandoning her, something she had thought about every second of everyday since. She forgot about her ex boyfriends, cheating and leaving and beating her, forgot about all of the bad people she had ever met in her life.

Dean was everything. Dean was it all, anything she ever needed to known was on top of her right now, holding her, making her feel whole again.

The stars fell like rain that night and nothing hurt them.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean held Amie tightly, holding her bare body to his side. She was asleep, but Dean was unable to relax. He didn't want to think about his Dad, about whether he would ever see him again; he didn't want to think of Sammy… is this how he started each of his days with his girlfriend?

He looked down at Amie to take his mind off the outside world. He noticed once again the long scar on the back of her hand… it looked like it had been sliced by a knife. But when she had recounted her life story, there was no mention of it. Dean struggled to remember any point that she mentioned to do with her scar. Any of her scars, really… but she had not.

Last night Dean had not noticed the small imperfections on her body. He had not seen the scars during the heat of the moment, but now he could. A scar on her back, two by her knee. How did she have so many? Dean thought about his own body. He had a few scars too, from hunting. Maybe they just happened on the job, he thought.

Amie stirred next to him. Her blue eyes opened and she stared at Dean's bare chest next to her. She rubbed her eye and Dean noticed her adorably messy hair from their escapades last night. He was proud that he had caused her hair to be so messy.

"Morning baby," he mumbled, stretching as he no longer had to worry about waking her.

"Morning," she smiled. She rolled on to her front and moved up the mattress to kiss Dean. "Last night was great."

"Yeah it was," Dean said bashfully, placing both of his hands on the small of her back, still holding her against him firmly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," she smiled, resting her her head on his shoulder.

"Where'd you get all your scars?"

Amie tensed up. It was only slightly, and Dean would never have realised if he hadn't became fluent in the language of her body last night.

She lifted her hand to her eyebrow. "This one I got crashing through a window on my… third hunt? This one," she pointed to one on her collarbone that Dean had not noticed, "I got when fighting my first werewolf. Only a little nick with his claws; I'm lucky," she winked. "The two on my knee I got when I was captured by a ghost last year… and the one on my back I, I don't know. I've never noticed it before, to be honest."

Dean nodded absentmindedly and ran two fingers over the rough skin. "What about your hand?"

Amie blushed a little and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. She lifted up her hand and held it to her face, staring at the long, clean scar sadly.

"Doesn't matter."  
"Amie? What is it?" Dean asked, getting worried.

"This guy I used to date," she started, knitting her eyebrows together. She dropped her hand down on to Dean's solid abdomen.

"Wait, your ex-boyfriend?" Dean exploded, making Amie jump. "Your own boyfriend hurt you?"

"Yeah, I mean, only twice…" she stumbled on her words, blushing with shame. She was a hunter, and she couldn't even defend herself from a human? She looked up at Dean, who said nothing, but stared at the ceiling. "I mean, okay. The one on my back is from him too. But it was my fault, I knew he had issues and I pushed him. I told him about what I do, I took him on a hunt with me and, well that was stupid…"

Dean felt anger rise in his chest as Amie told him about how her old boyfriend Max got really caught up in the hunt. How then she got captured, and after he killed the son of a bitch he got angry. He yelled, saying she took him with her and couldn't even handle the job. He kicked her and punched her while she was tied to some railing, her back slamming into some pipes. Then, when he was eventually done beating her, he cut the rope ties with a knife, not caring when he cut her hand open.

Dean lay silently, his grip on Amie's shoulders growing tight. He stared at the ceiling, feeling anger rise in his chest. He suddenly became aware that Amie had stopped talking. How long had they been silent?

He looked down at Amie, who was now tracing patterns on Dean's hard chest.

"I broke up with him eventually. After he beat me again. Told him if he ever came near me again, I'd kick his cowardly little ass. Guess I just got lucky again; he left me alone. I'm just stupid," she said, feeling ashamed.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Dean comforted, shifting on to his side. "That douchebag was pathetic, he was a sick, sad coward. But it was not your fault that he hurt you."

Amie looked up into his eyes, her own glassy with tears. "I let him scar me. I'm pathetic," she whispered, blinking back the tears.

"Baby you're perfect. Your scars just show how strong you are, to escape that guy," he assured her, sitting up. He lifted up her hand and kissed the scar gently. "That guy is nothing," he mumbled as he moved to kiss the scar on her back, stroking it after his lips touched it. Amie shivered and blushed slightly. She rolled over and sat up, inching closer to Dean.

"You know, we don't have anything to get up for," she whispered. Dean smirking slightly and kissed her gently, a hand still tracing the scar absent mindedly.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

"Hello?" Dean said down the phone, sat in the bar.

"Dean," John Winchester said down the phone. Dean straightened his back and tensed up; he hadn't heard from him in weeks.

"Dad?"

"Dean, listen. We had one hell of a fight back then. But I'm sorry."

"Me too," Dean croaked.

"Listen, I need to see you. I'm going on another hunt soon, and I don't want both my boys hating me if something goes wrong."

"Don't say that," Dean replied, shaking his head as if John could see him.

"I just… sorry. Tell Amie that, too. I didn't mean to be rude; she seemed nice," John sighed.

"Where you going, Dad? We can come help."  
"A string of male deaths in Jericho seem suspicious. I won't need any help, but… I'll be there. I'll ring you in 3 days time."

"Okay," Dean replied, then the line went dead.

"What is it?" Amie asked, sitting down. She had finally bought her own clothes, and was wearing a purple and white plaid shirt over skinny jeans.

"My Dad just called," Dean replied.

"Really? Saying what?"

"Nothing. Saying he'd ring me back in 3 days. Doesn't matter," Dean smiled reassuringly. Amie nodded, still skeptical, but decided not to question any more.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

"Remind me again why we're going to find Sammy?" Amie asked from the passenger seat. It was the middle of the night, and 6 days after the initial phone call John still hadn't called back. She was cold and tired, wearing Dean's old hoodie. He never wore it anymore; she struggled to think of a time when he'd shown any interest in it.

"Because I need to find my Dad, and I need Sammy to do it. We're almost there Baby," he replied calmly. Inside he was anything but calm; he was going to see his baby brother in less than an hour. He could barely contain his excitement, however it was mixed with dread. What had happened to his Dad?

"So why are we going in the dead of night?" Amie asked, stifling a yawn.

"Because it's urgent. See, here we are," Dean answered, pulling up outside a set of apartments. "You wait here."

"No chance," Amie scoffed. "What would you do without me?"

"Oh, I don't know, stay out of trouble," Dean smiled cheekily, making Amie playfully hit his arm. "Come on then," he chuckled, getting out of the car.

"Why can't we just knock on their front door like normal people?" Amie asked, falling into a steady pace next to Dean. He slung an arm round her shoulder.

"Because we are not normal." Amie laughed and shook her head, and Dean kissed the top of it clumsily. "Okay, because he wouldn't let me in."

Amie sighed. "Come on then," she repeated, feeling a pang of pity for Dean. Hopefully Sam would take to his visit well.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Dean whispered back to Amie, climbing off of her. He had landed on top of her heavily when he climbed in through the window into the pitch black apartment. He stood up slowly then helped Amie up, making sure she was steady on her feet before letting go.

He crept towards the kitchen and failed at being silent; maybe he wanted Sam to hear subconsciously, because he made a lot of loud noises. Amie rolled her eyes and crept towards the hallway. She noticed movement and backed against the wall, waiting for Sam to enter the room. When he finally did she launched herself at him, and grabbed him. He spun around and slammed her into the wall.

"Who are you?" He asked, shocked to see a small girl.

"It's okay Sammy."

"Why are you here?" He shouted.

"Woah, easy, tiger!" Dean shouted, rushing into the room and placing a hand on Sam's arm.

"Dean?" Sam asked, letting go of Amie. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for a beer," he smiled, edging closer to Amie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam repeated, folding his arms.

"Okay, alright. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I'd have called, would you have picked up?" Dean asked seriously, everyone in the room knowing the answer. Sam stepped away, brooding.

"Hey, is everything okay?" They heard a woman say from the door. Amie turned around to see a pretty, blonde girl stood in the doorway. Her eyebrows shot up at how little clothing she had on.

"Yeah. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica. Jess, this is my brother Dean and..." Sam trailed off, looking at Amie.

"This is my girlfriend, Amie," Dean supplied. Jess smiled politely at her.

"Is everything okay?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, don't worry," Sam said sincerely.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Dean questioned suddenly, turning to Sam. "Alone?"

Sam looked from Dean to Jess, then walked over to stand next to her, Dean subconsciously edged even closer to Amie.

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Jess."

Dean stared at him evenly. "Dad hasn't spoken to me in a few days."

"So? He's gone missing before, he's a grown man. He'll probably turn up soon," Sam said coldly. Amie swallowed and looked up into Dean's stone face. He looked at the floor, then back up at Sam.

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't spoken to me for a few days." Sam's expression shifted and became concerned.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

Sam and Dean walked out of the room and Amie smiled at Jess awkwardly. She felt awkward; the fact that Jess was so attractive even though she had only just woken up was intimidating, to say the least.

"Is everything okay?" She asked Amie, stepping towards her.

"Yeah, I think so. Their Dad goes hunting a lot, but he hasn't returned any of Dean's calls, so we're gonna go up and make sure everything's okay," Amie smiled, trying to calm her nerves.

She nodded. "Must be pretty urgent, to come here in the middle of the night," she said, as if it was a question.

Amie shrugged. "Dean seemed really worried. Hasn't slept right for days," she said sadly, looking at the floor. Jess nodded sympathetically, then the girls stood in silence for a few minutes. "Excuse me," Amie smiled half heartedly.

She walked out of the door and down to the Impala quietly. She really liked Jess; she seemed like a nice girl. But Amie was awkward in the best of situations, and she really just wanted to go to sleep.

"Is Amie coming with us?" She heard Sam ask quietly.

"Yeah," Dean replied defensively. "She's a good hunter."

"Dean, are you sure? She could get hurt…She could stay here with Jess if she wants."

After a long pause, Dean replied. "I'm sure. She's strong. Haven't you told Jess?"  
"About hunting? No, I haven't. Look, I know you might like this girl, but wouldn't it be easier to break up with her than to try and get her killed?" Amie felt a stab of pain in her chest. Sam thought Dean didn't like her?

Dean chuckled. "I'm serious about this one. I love her, man." Amie felt a little better.

"How long have you been with her?"

"About a month and a half," Dean said. Amie could hear the smile in his voice.

"Fine. But I'm leaving Jess here; where it's _safe._" Amie shook her head. It's safer for Jess here, but Amie belonged with Dean. As long as he was there, nothing could be wrong. She started walking over to the boys loudly, trying to let them know she was coming.

"Hey guys. How's the family reunion?" Amie joked, crossing her arms. Dean smiled at her, but Sam stared at Jess, worried.

"I better go say bye to Jess. See you guys in a moment," he said curtly, turning and walking back up to his apartment. Amie rounded on Dean, whose eyes followed Sam until he was no longer visible.

"You okay?" Amie asked. Dean jumped and smiled falsely at her.

"Sure. Are you?"

"Of course. So, what time do you think we'll get to your Dad?" Amie stepped closer to Dean and looked up at him lovingly. He avoided her gaze.

"Listen, maybe you should stay with Jess… get to know her a bit," Dean said awkwardly.

"What?"

"It's safer. That way I get some time with Sammy, you don't get put in harm's way, and Jess isn't alone."

Amie couldn't believe it. The amount of times she'd saved Dean, the amount of times he'd told her she was all he needed… and he wanted to leave her behind?

"Jess is fine. Nothing's here to even remotely threaten her. I promise I won't get between you and Sammy, either." Amie pleaded, trying to get Dean to look at her. Eventually he looked down at her desperate, pretty face.

When Amie looked in a mirror, she saw a small but strong girl. Not necessarily pretty, but good enough for a girl who never wore makeup. She saw her small but strong muscles, her fierce features. She saw a hunter.

When Dean looked at Amie, he saw the girl he loved. She was short and skinny, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had tired, old eyes for such a young girl. She was weak and a little clumsy. Sometimes she reminded him of Daphne from Scooby Doo; pretty, fierce and kind, but easily captured, needing to be saved. He couldn't - he wouldn't let her get hurt.

"Amie, you won't be safe. I can't let you come," Dean said, circling the Impala. Amie followed determinedly.

"Dean, don't you try and leave me behind. I was a hunter way before I met you, and I've survived for this long!"

"This is different! My Dad went missing doing this job; I have to do this alone!" Dean yelled, suddenly stopping and turning to face Amie.

"What, alone with Sammy?" Amie said, stabbing a finger in the direction of his apartment. "Your little brother, who hasn't been hunting in two years?"

"Yes! Look, it's only a couple of days. I don't understand why you're getting so angry!"

"Because it's my job too! I've been doing this for years!"

"Well you're not very good at it, are you? You always get captured; your own Dad left because you were holding him back!"

Amie felt as if Dean had just slapped her across the face, She just stared at him, wide eyed. Dean knew as soon as he had said it that he'd gone too far. He wanted to apologise, to take back what he said. But he had to make her stay.

"You wanna leave me too?" She asked in a small, broken voice. Dean rubbed his face.

"No. I just need you to stay here, just this once. Some girl time could be fun," Dean said in a tone of finality.

Amie stared up at Dean, tears clouding her vision and anger slowly building in her chest again.

"Fine. You wanna leave me here, with some girl I just met? Go ahead. But this is stupid. You're stupid," Amie snapped, feeling like a little girl. She had no power in this argument; Dean was completely in charge of her.

"I'll be back before you know it. Sammy has to be back by Monday anyway," Dean said shortly. Amie stood, her arms folded, silently furious. Sam walked down towards the Impala, carrying a large bag.

"Hey Sammy, Amie is staying with Jess!" Dean called, scratching this back of his head. He kept his eyes trained on her.

"Really? That's great! I already said to Jess you might, so she'll be expecting you."

"Thanks Sammy," Dean smiled.

"It's Sam," he called, getting in the passenger seat and slamming the door. Dean stared down at Amie, hungrily taking in her bright blue eyes, thousands of freckles, messy brown hair.

"Let me come with you," She gasped, in one final plea. Dean walked over and firmly kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it," he mumbled into her skin. He pulled away and got in the Impala, unable to look at Amie. "Play nice!"

Amie watched as Dean drove away. She felt hollow and angry. Dean had left her, just like her Dad; he thought she wasn't capable. It wasn't even that which made her so angry. It was the fact that he had crossed an invisible line, he had mentioned her Dad leaving her. He had used it against her as a weapon, and it was as if he had punched a hole in her chest.

There was nothing Amie could do about it. Nothing would happen before he came back - he was right, it was safer here. Even if anything did go wrong; she'd be able to handle it. Amie turned to try again with Jess. Hopefully this time wouldn't be so awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jess, Amie, we're back!" Sam called as he opened the front door to his apartment. He looked around the living room, but couldn't see either of them anywhere. He could hear the shower running; he guessed whoever it was, she couldn't hear him. Sam and Dean didn't investigate, as it could have been either girl, and neither one wanted to intrude. Sam felt happy. He was finally _home_, back where he could live a normal life with the girl he loved.

Dean was slightly nervous. The last time he had seen Amie they'd had an argument. Would she be happy to see him? He couldn't wait to see her. He just wanted to hold her, to kiss her and apologise for everything he had said.

"Sweet!" Dean cried, walking over to the kitchen counter. He picked up a note on top of it.

"**Missed you!**

_**Love you!**_"

The first sentence was written in handwriting he didn't recognise; he guessed it was Jess'. However the second sentence was clearly Amie's large, messy writing. On the plate underneath were fresh, homemade cookies. She hadn't stayed angry at him for long, then. Dean picked up the largest one and took a bite, still holding on to the note. He hummed in satisfaction at the sweet biscuit. "Look at this," he said to Sam, who walked over a few seconds later and picked up one as well.

Sam walked through to his bedroom and Dean stayed in the kitchen. He finished his cookie just as he heard Sam exclaim helplessly, "Jess, no!"

He ran into the room as quick as he could, tripping over his own feet, to see Amie lying, unconscious, on the floor. Next to her crouched Sam, staring at the ceiling in horror. It suddenly burst into hot, orange flames, and Dean was able to make out the shape of Jess' body stuck to the ceiling.

"Sammy! Amie!" Dean yelled, launching himself into the room. He grabbed Sam and shook his shoulder. "We need to get out!"

Sam looked up at Dean hazily, as if he couldn't fully comprehend what was happening. Dean threw Amie's limp body over his shoulder and grabbed Sam's arm, dragging him out of the room. He ran out of the apartment, pulling Sam behind him as the room collapsed. The last thing he heard when inside Sam's apartment was his little brother's desperate, heartbroken cry for his girlfriend to be alive.


	9. Chapter 9

"Amie! Baby, can you hear me?" Dean shouted at Amie's limp body on the sidewalk. She stirred slightly and lifted a hand to her head, groaning. "Amie!" He cried in relief, tears forming in his eyes.

Amie forced her eyes open slowly, then sat upright suddenly. "Jess!" She suddenly exclaimed, her eyes growing wide. Sam looked down at her, tears streaking tracks down his cheeks. "Where is she?" Amie asked, panicked. She looked up at Dean, then noticed the burning, smoking building behind him; heard the panicked voices around them. She saw the defeated look on Sam's face. Amie felt as though she was going to be sick. "Oh God, no…"

"Amie, what happened?" Dean asked, worried.

"I don't know," she said in shock. "I heard Jess scream in her room, so I ran in… but by the time I got there she was already on the ceiling. So I ran at the guy in the middle, and I… I don't remember after that."

Dean nodded. "I thought you were…" He croaked, looking down at her, tears spilling down his cheeks. He sucked his bottom lip, then stroked her hair. "I thought I lost you."

Amie shook her head. "I'm okay. I'm alive, I mean," she squeaked, as Dean engulfed her in a too tight hug. Amie looked up at Sam over Dean's shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry Sam. I tried, I really did," she said in a strained voice. Sam nodded and tears continued to fall. "It should have been me," Amie breathed, making Dean's heart race and break at the same time. But before he could say anything, Sam answered.

"I'm glad someone made it out, Amie," his voice was hollow. "Jess would have wanted it to be you. This isn't your fault."

Amie shook her head slowly, as if to say "No, this isn't happening." But it was. She stood up, Dean letting go of her reluctantly. She walked up to Sam, who could barely look at her, and stared into his disbelieving, broken face. Amie wanted to say something to make him feel better. She wanted to say something like, "She loved you," but Sam knew. She wanted to be able to say that she had tried her best to keep her safe, that Jess was brave and strong until the end. But no words came out. Amie just wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, as this was all she could do. After a moment of hesitation, Sam hugged her back.

She smelt of Jess. Sam thought he was going to collapse. He wanted to tear his heart out, to stop feeling. But he could smell Jess on Amie; she must have been wearing her perfume, borrowed her clothes. Or maybe they just smelt the same. Either way, Sam breathed in the smell hungrily, aware that it would not linger for long. Amie continued to hold him in a bone crushingly tight grip, and it felt good to be squeezed so hard. But the world was still too loud, too active, too much. He couldn't bare it, he needed everything to just _stop._ Sam pulled away, knowing that if he held onto Amie for any longer he would fall apart.

"Come on," he said, sniffing. "We got work to do." Amie watched as Sam smiled stiffly at Dean, then walked to the Impala.

"You okay?" Dean asked Amie after Sam had left.

"No," she replied simply. "Come on. Sammy needs us." She tried to walk past Dean, but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry I left you here baby. If we hadn't got back in time, or I hadn't got you out… it would have been my fault," he said desperately.

"Hey, I'm alive. We'll talk about this later, okay?" Amie whispered, kissing Dean's cheek. He let his hand drop, then followed Amie back to the Impala.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

"Amie, mind helping me bring in our clothes?" Dean asked in a gruff voice as Sam collapsed down on his bed. Amie nodded, exhausted, and followed Dean out of the hotel room. He slowed to walk next to her, holding her hand tightly.

They walked in silence over to the Impala, and Amie glanced into the back seat.

"Dean, there's only one bag here!"

"I know. I needed to speak to you. Are you okay?" Dean asked, observing her face.

"Quit asking me that, Dean. Yes, I'm fine."  
"What happened then?"

"I already told you, I don't remember," Amie said, wrapping her free arm around her waist.

"I know, but that's a lie. What happened?" Dean asked, touching her cheek.

Amie sighed. "I heard jess scream, so I ran in so I could help. I didn't have - any - any weapons. So when I saw Jess on the ceiling and some guy stood under her, I jumped on him. We fought for a while, then eventually he overpowered me, pinned me to the floor with his mind control, I dunno. Then I honestly don't remember. Just fragments, Dean. Images, noises. Nothing worth mentioning." Dean stared at Amie, unsure. "I'm telling the truth. Jess was… amazing. I see why Sam liked her. I would give anything to take her place, because God knows she deserves - to live - way more than I do," Amie said, sobbing.

Dean pressed his forehead to hers. "Baby, I'm so sorry. But you need to be alive. How can you not know I need you? Because I do. I need you so bad, baby. If you had died back there… I just… I don't know. I could never cope with you."

Amie smiled. "Come on. We need to keep an eye on Sammy, and I for one feel like I could sleep for a hundred years."

Dean smiled and pulled his face away from hers. "We'll find a hunt soon baby. Take our minds off things."

Amie nodded and held out her hand for Dean. He picked up the bag in one hand, then took hers with the other. They walked back to the hotel slowly. That night they slept, a mess of tangled limbs, as close as humanly possible. Dean had nightmares in which he saw Amie on their ceiling, and vowed that once they had found his Dad, he would make sure Amie and Sam were taken care of.


	10. Chapter 10

Amie nodded sympathetically as Sam's friend Rebecca told them about the case again. She felt sorry for Zach if he was innocent, but if it turned out he was just twisted… he deserved everything he got. But something about this girl was so sincere, so distraught that she found it hard to believe she was deluded. Maybe there was a case here. If this man was innocent, Amie thought, she would do everything in her power to make sure he wasn't sent to prison for a crime he didn't commit.

Amie and Dean walked out of the room, to leave Sam alone with Rebecca.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Me? Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Amie asked, confused.

"I dunno," Dean said, a little too quickly. Amie raised an eyebrow at Dean and he looked at her, unsure. "Just… boyfriend beats girlfriend to death. Could just be an abusive relationship... If this is too personal, if this brings up too many memories… I understand."

Amie tucked some hair behind her ear nervously. "I'm okay. I just wanna see whoever's guilty face some consequences," she said, smiling softly at Dean. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"My brave girl," he whispered. Amie closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around him.

"Guys, Rebecca's gonna show us the… oh, am I interrupting something?" Sam asked, embarrassed. Amie and Dean jumped apart.

Dean sighed, "Nothing Sammy. Don't worry about it." Then motioned for Sam and Rebecca to lead the way. He then followed, side by side with Amie, holding her hand discreetly.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

"Listen Rebecca, we're all really sorry. Sam and Dean… they just really wanted to help," Amie tried to explain, standing on Rebecca's doorstep. She felt that she had to apologise for pretending that she and Dean were cops; the poor girl had been through enough.

"I guess. But this has put Zach's whole case at risk," Rebecca shook her head, folding her arms. "Tell Sam I'm sorry, but I'll need some time to get over this."

Amie nodded. "Of course," she said sincerely. Rebecca closed the door and Amie ran a hand through her hair. She felt so bad for Rebecca… but hopefully they could catch this thing before anyone else got hurt.

She walked back to the hotel with her arms folded, going back over everything in her mind. What could she do? She felt so helpless. Maybe she could do more research when she got back. Or she could go question the police.

The Impala was parked outside the hotel. _Have Sam and Dean caught the monster?_ Amie thought excitedly. She opened the hotel door quickly, biting her lip. She needed some good news.

Dean was the only one in the room, perched on the edge of the bed awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure what to do with himself..

"Hey baby," he smiled, staring into her surprised eyes..

"Hey," Amie replied. "Where's Sammy?"

"Out," he replied, a little too quickly.

"Did you get the freak?" Amie asked, taking off her grey leather jacket and throwing it on the chair next to the door. Dean chuckled coldly.

"Turns out he isn't a freak. It's evolution," he replied. Amie furrowed her brow… Dean wouldn't defend him. So that meant this was not her Dean.

"Where'd you say Sammy is again?"

"Drinking. Thought he'd give us some time alone," Dean said coyly, but his eyes looked troubled. He patted the seat next to him without looking away. "Come sit."

Amie didn't want to arouse the thing's suspicion, so she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him slowly. She folded her arms subconsciously.

"So, what's this about evolution?" Amie asked, looking around the room for something to use as a weapon. Or even just a phone to call 911 with; would that help at all?

"So, maybe this thing was born human but was different. Hideous and hated. Until he learned to become someone else," Dean said, a little too sympathetically. He stared off into the distance at nothing, as if he was remembering something sad. Amie nodded, trying to keep the thing content, avoid provoking this potential monster. "It's funny. I kind of understand him. He's all alone - close to no one. All he wants is for someone to love him. He's like me."

Dean's eyes looked up at Amie hopefully. Amie stared back into the eyes she didn't recognise. "Until I met you," he smiled. Amie nervously smiled back.

Dean's hand lifted and tucked a strand of loose hair behind Amie's ear, leaning close to her. She stiffened and said, "Maybe we should go find Sammy."

Dean hushed her, and leant in close enough to smell his unfamiliar scent. If there had been any doubt before, it was gone now. This was not Dean. "Baby, don't worry about him. I'll make you forget about him. I'll make you forget everything tonight," he breathed.

Amie stood up, his hushed words the final straw. "Where's Dean?" She yelled.

"Stay calm, baby," he said, looking up at her.

"Don't call me that! Only he can call me that. Where is he?" Amie asked, panicked and edging slowly towards the door.

"I'm here," he said, as if it was obvious. Amie shook her head and turned for the door, desperately trying to escape. But the shape shifter jumped up and walked over to her swiftly. He knocked the keys out of her hand. Amie screamed and tried to turn and run for the bathroom, thinking of the window she could escape out of. But the thing tripped her and she crashed to the ground with a yelp.

Dean's body knelt next to her and flipped her over roughly as she squealed, pleading for him to stop. He straddled her struggling legs, then grabbed a tie discarded on the floor. "Give me your hands!" He yelled, grabbing them and tying them together. Amie screamed and tried to punch the creature. "Shut up!" He yelled, then struck her hard across the face.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

"So who's this handsome son of a bitch gonna go after?" Dean asked, climbing out of the sewer. Sam turned to Dean, looking uncomfortable. This brought back memories to Dean, of little Sammy's face when he knew things he shouldn't, when he had to tell Dean. He grew nervous. "What?"

"Well, Dean… this thing's been working in a pattern so far," Sam said, awkwardly. Dean shook his head, confused. "It's gone after girlfriends, loved ones…"

"Amie," Dean breathed, staring at Sam with wide eyes. Sam opened his mouth to say something, maybe to ask what they were going to do… But before he could get any words out, Dean was running down the street. He bolted down the road, around the corner, and past all of the shop windows. Sam followed too, wondering if he had ever seen Dean run so fast.

Dean skidded to a halt outside the hotel, crashing through the front door. He ran up the stairs, then to their room door. He pulled out his gun and turned to look at Sam, who was copying his actions. He nodded once, then Dean threw open their room door.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

"Please, please," Amie sobbed in a wheezy voice. She panted, rolling her head back.

"Please what?" The shapeshifter asked, leaning in to Amie's face, wiping his bloody knife on her torn, black tank top. He never took his eyes of her pained, tired face, hungrily drinking in her fear.

"Stop, please, please stop," Amie whispered. The monster stood upright, still glaring manically at her.

"I didn't want to do this to you baby. See, I like you. I wanted you to be mine… I wasn't going to hurt you. But you rejected me. You rejected me, because you're shallow. Just like every other stinking human," he snarled.

"I didn't reject you because of your ugly true form. I don't want you because you're a _murderer,_" Amie hissed. "And don't call me baby."

"You can't stop me," it said in a hollow voice. Then it stepped forward and bent down. "You're my baby. You will be until I kill you."

He sliced another portion of flesh open, causing Amie to shriek. "Shut up," he grunted. "Be quiet baby." Teased the monster, caressing her cheek with a clammy hand.

There was a sudden loud bang as the door flew open, then a strong, furious voice filled the room. "Get away from her you sick son of a bitch!"

The creature stood upright and whipped around, staring at The Winchesters, who looked angry and powerful. Dean didn't hesitate, didn't flinch when he shot the monster multiple times. It barely had time to move before it was hit repeatedly with bullets. It slammed to the floor, and eventually Dean stopped shooting the corpse.

After a moment of silence Dean looked up at Amie and threw his gun down on the side.

"Baby!" He shouted, causing Amie to flinch. He ran over to her and took her face in his hands gently. She whimpered and recoiled from his touch, and his left hand was wet with blood that stained her cheek. "Hey, it's me, okay? Well and truly me, Amie. Hey, hey, look into my eyes; it's me." Dean promised. Amie stared into his eyes, and they were familiar; they were the eyes she had known for so long.

"Dean," she breathed. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay baby. It's all okay now." Dean said. He lifted his head and pressed his lips lightly to her forehead, which had been left untouched. Her breath hitched in her throat. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, hating her anxiety around him. He opened his eyes and searched her face. "I'll make it better baby."

He began to untie the ropes around her hands, grunting to Sam to help him. Sam dashed over, and with both of them working she became free much quicker.

"I'm so sorry Amie," Dean gasped, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Umm, Dean; we better get going. One dead you and a lot of blood? We have to leave. Now," Sam said sternly, however Dean ignored him.

"Not your fault," Amie said weakly.

"Come on," Dean said, pulling away. He put an arm under her legs and one round her shoulders, then lifted her up easily. "I'll get you somewhere safe," he whispered, staring at her with protective adoration.

Dean rushed back to the Impala, holding Amie close to him. Sam opened the back door for Dean, then he held out his hand for the keys. Dean passed them to him thankfully then climbed into the backseat with Amie.

"Hey, baby, shhhhhhh," he said, holding her tightly. He rocked her back and forth slowly. "Sam! I think we need the hospital," he said thickly, choking on tears.

"You sure Dean? I give it half an hour before someone calls the cops after finding the dead you in our room," Sam called back, worried. He kept his eyes on the road, his face illuminated by the red light that he had stopped at.

"Sam!" Dean called pleadingly, with a tone of demand.

"I'm fine," Amie said, barely audible.

"Baby," Dean whispered, and she started hyperventilating again. "Now, Sammy, go!" Dean stroked her face and rocked her gently again, terrified and unsure of how to make her better. She had been okay a few moments ago… what had happened to cause the wheezing, panicked chokes coming from the girl in his arms. Could she be seriously hurt? "I'm going to protect you, you hear me? Don't you worry Amie. I'm fighting your corner; so don't you stop fighting either. It's okay. It will pass. We'll make the pain go away." He kept talking, rambling on in a teary, gruff voice.

Amie finally succumbed to the darkness as Dean promised nothing would hurt her again.


	11. Chapter 11

Amie awoke, sitting up bolt-right in bed. She gasped, drenched in sweat, clutching at her chest and neck desperately. She had been having a nightmare, in which she was being beaten again. Only this time, it had been her Dean doing it. Her Dean, his familiar green eyes, looking at her as if she disgusted him. She finally managed to start breathing evenly, however her heart continued to pound against her chest like a drum.

The toilet in the other room flushed, and a few moments later Dean walked in, dazed.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately. Amie shook her head and wiped some sweat off her face.

"Bad dream," she gasped, lying back down on the bed slowly. It was sticky with sweat, and she pushed the covers off of her.

Dean looked at her sadly, wanting so badly to make her feel better. He walked over to the bed and climbed on, pushing the covers down lower with his feet. Amie stared at the ceiling.

"Go back to sleep," Dean mumbled, kissing her shoulder lightly.

"I can't," she whispered, quietly. "I can't take another nightmare. Every night since I came out of hospital, it's the same." A tear slid silently down her face onto the pillow.

It's okay. It's only been three days," Dean mumbled, wrapping an arm around Amie. She melted into his side. "It will pass baby."

Amie sucked in a breath.

"_I didn't want to do this to you baby."_

"_You're my baby."_

"_Be quiet baby."_

The monster, the thing had called her that. He had sliced her skin open, he had punched her and ripped at her clothes, he had hurt her. She had been beaten so badly, hurt so much… the whole time he had called her _baby._ She couldn't breathe. Whoever called her baby would hurt her, she could feel it already, she had to get out, she had to escape.

"Amie? What's wrong? Baby!" Amie gasped, more tears rolling down her face. Dean didn't know what to do. How could he save her from nothing? What was it? How could he make it better?

He took his arm away from around her shoulders and touched her arm gently. "It's okay, Amie. We're in bed, you're with me and Sammy's just in the next room. Everything's fine, I promise, just breathe. You can get through this."

Eventually her breathing evened out again.

"Don't call me that," she breathed. Dean furrowed his brow and looked at her, unsure. Then it clicked. In the car on the way to the hospital… the same thing had happened. Both times… she reacted to the word baby.

"Okay," Dean said in a hushed voice. "Okay Amie. Shhh, okay."

"I'm sorry," she gasped into his chest. She was too much effort, he would be better off without her. No man wants someone who's broken and scared. She's a burden.

"Amie, don't be sorry. You are still my brave girl. I will do everything to help you, okay?" Dean whispered, taking her face in his hands. She smiled, tears in her eyes, and kissed her lips.

"Go back to sleep," he breathed. She snuggled into his side again, closing her eyes and swallowing. Her heartbeat slowed, and finally she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Dean did too, however only after Amie had first.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

"You sure you're ready for this Amie?" Dean asked, looking in the rear view mirror. "You can stay at the hotel. Not too late to turn around."

"I'm fine," Amie sighed, exasperated. She looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "Honestly, I can handle it."

"You sure Amie?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Come on guys, what do you think of me?" Amie said, annoyed. Sam and Dean looked at each other then locked their eyes firmly on the road.

Dean's heart beat so fast he thought he was going to pass out. This was different than when he had first met Amie; back then she had been beaten, yes. She had been held captive and god knows what… but at least she was stronger than now. The past week had been hell. She had nightmares every night, she winced every time she thought Dean might hurt her, and had a panic attack. What if she had a melt down while on the hunt? What would he do? What if she got hurt again?

"So what's the case again guys?"

Sam replied, "A guy was found mutilated, hanging above his car. The witness said the attacker was invisible."

"Sounds like us," Amie smiled.

"Sure does," Sam sighed.

"So, what's our cover gonna be?"

Dean grunted. "We're all college kids, transferring here. Sammy and I are brothers, you're my adoring girlfriend who will become best friends with his girlfriend, whoever he was. Then we do what we do and leave."

Amie nodded. They came to a stop outside of a large fraternity house, and Amie climbed out. Dean turned to look at Sam, who nodded and smiled weakly. He followed Amie.

"Any problems, you come find me," Dean said, looking down at the small tired hunter.

"Of course. But there won't be any problems," Amie smiled. Dean smiled back then pulled her in for a tight hug. "Don't get all sappy Dean. I'll see you tomorrow," Amie said thickly into Dean's shoulder.

"I know. I love you," he mumbled, pulling away.

"I love you too," Amie breathed. Dean leaned down and kissed Amie softly, a hand on the side of her face. Amie lifted her arms and placed her hands on the back of his neck. She felt a warm feeling spread in her stomach, an realised she hadn't felt this for days. Maybe she just needed to kiss Dean more often.

He pulled away. "See you then," he said, a smirk on his lips.

He got back in the Impala and drove away, muttering "Shut up," to Sam, feeling a little better than before.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

"See? We did it!" Amie smiled, sat in the back of the Impala. She smiled at Dean who grinned back. "I knew it!"

"Okay ba-" Dean stopped himself. "Barely made it out," he finished, happy that he had saved it. Amie seemed undeterred.

"Sam still talking to Lori?" Amie asked Dean, who looked in the wing mirror.

"Yeah. I know it sounds bad but… I wish he would kiss her or something. I just want him to be okay… I don't know what to say," he mumbled, staring at the reflection of his brother, worried.

Amie sat forward and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Give him time. If I was in Sammy's position, I wouldn't be coping as well as he is. He's strong."

"I know," Dean sighed a Sam walked away from Lori without another word. "I just want to protect my family."


	12. Chapter 12

Amie stood, her arms folded, looking at Sam.

"Think about it! They haven't hurt anyone guys. They want to communicate!" Amie said desperately. Kat screamed inside of the room, begging for someone to get her out. Sam looked down at Amie, then flicked his eyes at Dean, who looked sceptical.

Then Sam looked at the door and called, "Kat, it's not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You've got to face it, you've got to calm down."

"She's gotta what?" Dean shouted, looking at Sam, confused.

"The spirits, they're not trying to hurt us - they're trying to communicate," Amie supplied. Dean looked at her as if she was crazy.

Amie's heart raced and she swallowed, looking at the door with wide eyes. This had to work. It was all they had.

"Look at it. Come one, you can do it," Sam called to Kat, his heart beating just as hard as Amie's.

"I hope you're right about this," Dean said in a deep voice, looking at the door as well.

"Me too," Sam muttered. They stood outside in tense silence, unsure of what was going on inside the room.

The door clicked and Kat walked out, looking stunned. !One Thirty Seven," she said.

"What?"

"He whispered in my ear; 137." Sam looked at Dean and Amie, relieved, then checked the room for the ghost. He turned around and shook his head.

"Come on," Dean mumbled.

"Come on where?"

"Room 137, he wants us to go there," Dean answered, turning around and sweeping down the corridor. "Sam, get Kat and Gavin out of here. Me and Amie are going to find room 137."

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)o)

"Sam, put the gun down," Dean said, shifting in front of Amie.

"Is that an order?"

"Nah, more of a friendly request."

"'Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders," Sam said, pointing the gun at Dean's chest.

"Sam, stop it!" Amie cried from behind Dean. She stepped out from behind him and towards Sam. "This isn't you. Dr. Ellicott did something to you."

"Amie, stay out of this."

"She's right Sam, Dr Ellicott's messed with your brain."

"For once in your life, shut up Dean," Sam muttered.

"What you gonna do? Gun's filled with rock salt. It's not gonna kill me," Dean smiled, holding up his hands. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Amie ducked, as Dean flew backwards, propelled by the force of the shot.

"No but it will hurt like hell," Sam said calmly.

"Sam, stop!" Amie cried desperately, holding out her hands.

"Amie, this has nothing to do with you. In fact, none of this has anything to do with you! You're not part of my family."

"I may not be, but I'm your friend, and I'm Dean's girlfriend. Just let me burn Dr. Ellicott's bones, and you'll be back to normal."

"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. Why are you even here? Because you're following Dean around, his little whore? Because you like the attention he gives you? Are you that desperate for someone to like you?"

"Sam, this isn't you."

"That's the difference between us. Dean wants me here to boss around, but at the end of the day I'm his brother. He only wants you here to fuck. That's it," He said, stepping towards Amie menacingly. Dean ran forward, blocking his path.

"Stop it Sam!" Let's find the bones."

"No! I'm sick of doing what you tell me to! We're no closer to finding Dad than we were six months ago."

"So what? You're gonna kill me?" Dean asked, staring at Sam. He lifted his gun and handed it to Sam. "Go on then, use this. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt."

"No, Dean, no!" Amie screamed, trying to push the gun away from Sam, who took it and pointed it at Sam's face. Amie screamed for Sam to stop, she grabbed his arm and told Dean to run. Sam pushed her off him, so she stumbled back and fell over.

"You hate me that much, that you would kill your own brother? Then go ahead, do it," Dean said, staring boldly into Sam's face.

He pulled the trigger twice. Amie cried out, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Man, I'm not gonna give you a loaded pistol," Dean said angrily, then hit Sam round the face. He collapsed to the floor, then stared up at Dean. He struck him across the face again, and Sam fell onto the ground, unconscious. Dean patted him. "Sorry, Sammy."

He turned to look at Amie, who was sat, red faced on the floor. Her hair was messy, falling out of a hairband.

"You okay?" He asked. Amie nodded, shocked. She turned around to look for signs of the bones, and noticed something poking out of one of the cupboards. Amie furrowed her brow and moved onto her hands and knees, crawling over to the cupboard door.

Dean followed her, trying to distract himself from the view her position provided. He look at her for a second more, then dragged his eyes away to look at the door.

Amie opened the door, revealing a decaying, mummified body.

"Oh, that's gross," she muttered, pulling out some salt. "Soak it up," she said as she covered the corpse.

Amie covered the body in oil, just as the glowing hand of Dr. Ellicott grabbed Dean's face. She fumbled to get her lighter, as the ghost promised to "make it all better."

The bones and ghost went up in flames, just as Sam began to stir.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Amie lay in bed with Dean, cuddled into his side. They were finally going to sleep after their long day, and she was exhausted. She closed her eyes as Dean drifted off too, his arm wrapped around her, resting on her hip.

Dean's phone rang from the ned of the bed.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

Amie tapped him but he still didn't wake, so Sam stood up and walked over to his phone, frowning.

"Hello," he said, looking at Amie, confused. She sat up a little as his expression changed.

"Dad," he breathed, sending chills down Amie's spine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just in case you guys can't remember, Sam got angry at John and refused to write down the instructions he was giving the boys. He handed the phone to Dean, who was told to stop looking for John and just copy down some names. John didn't ask how he was, he only asked Sam. The scene cut away without us seeing Dean's emotions after the phone call, so I guessed this is how he was probably feeling.**

Dean hung up, looking serious.

"What did he say?" Amie asked, shuffling closer to Dean, who was staring at the phone in his hands. He swallowed and shook his head.

"Told me to write down some names," he mumbled. "That was it."

Amie looked up at Dean with sympathy, sighing. Sam walked out of the room, huffing angrily at the rudeness of their Dad. She wanted to hug him, to comfort him… but she sensed that he didn't want someone to look after him at the moment. He wanted to be strong.

But the way he had spoken to his Dad. He had sounded like a soldier following orders.

"Let's see them names then," Amie said, holding out her hand. Dean handed them to her, disappointed. He let go of the thin, fragile paper, the only evidence his Dad was still alive.

She glanced at them absentmindedly, listening intently to Dean's slow breathing, trying to get a grasp on how hurt he was. She could not tell anything about how he felt, and wondered how long he had been practicing the art of feeling nothing.

Sam walked past them and out of the room, muttering something about waiting in the Impala. Amie looked up at Dean, who was staring at his bed as if it had done him some great injustice.

"Dean," she whispered.

"No chickflick moments, remember?" He said in a shaky voice. Amie stared at him, a pitiful look on her face. Dean licked his lips and looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "I thought he would say more than instructions."

"Oh, honey," Amie whispered, as Dean's face crumbled and he began crying. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes.

"I thought he'd be happy I was looking for him, you know. But he told me to **stop**. Like I'm holding him back or something, doing him wrong. I'm his goddamn son, and he didn't even ask if I was okay," he choked into Amie's hair, his own emotions exploding. "I'm not surprised. I'm a disgrace."

Amie pulled away, placing a hand on either of Dean's shoulders, and looking directly into his watery green eyes.

"Dean. You are amazing, you are great. Your Dad loves you, so so much," Amie said, her throat beginning to feel tight as she remembered her own Dad. "Yes, your Dad treats you like a soldier… but he does it to protect you. Dean, you're the most incredible person I have ever met."

"I'm a nobody, I'm not important. I'm a disgrace… My Dad hates me. I hate myself," Dean whispered, staring at the floor emptily.

"Dean, hey." Amie said, moving into his heartbroken eye line. "You are _everything. _You are a real life hero, you saved me so many times I can never repay you. Don't ever hate yourself," she whispered, pulling him close firmly. "You're everything."

Dean held onto her tightly until the tears stopped falling like rain, as Amie tried to hold back her tears too.

"I don't know what to do," he mumbled, finally controlling his tears.

"I'll tell you," Amie said softly. "You will be Dean Winchester. You will go out there, and be an amazing hunter, and please your Dad. You will allow Sam to moan, but not bitch about your Dad. You will be a goddamn warrior, charming, intelligent. You will save lives. Then at the end of the day we will go back to our own hotel room, and I will help you forget. Okay?"

"Okay," Dean promised. He leant down and pressed his lips sloppily to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied in a hushed voice. Dean took a deep, steadying breath, then started walking out to the Impala confidently, as if no tears or words had ever been shared.


	14. Chapter 14

"Dean!" Amie heard Sam cry from the bottom of the stairs, running to his brother who lay on the floor in the basement, unmoving. Amie followed whilst pulling out her phone, calling for an ambulance. It was so stupid. They should never have left Dean down here by himself; they had only needed one of them to get the kids out. Why had they both gone? Dean should have known better than to electrocute himself.

Dean sat on the floor, still a stone, breathing incredibly shallow.

"Come on Dean, come on now," Amie whispered after hanging up, the ambulance on their way. "Should we try and move him?"

"No," Sam replied quickly. "I don't think so.. he could get hurt more or something."

"Oh," Amie answered, feeling terrified. Her lip wobbled and eyes filled with tears. "What do we do?"

"Oh God, I don't know… I didn't listen that much in First Aid, Amie."

Paramedics rushed in and pushed Amie and Sam back, who were fighting to get closer to Dean again.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Amie and Sam walked swiftly down the large, white corridors away from the police who had just questioned them. In movies hospitals were always so… bright, with people walking around. Sometimes people will be dying and sometimes people will be talking happily while going down the corridors.

Walking down them now they were incredibly bare. Too quiet. Too clean. Too empty.

Amie's heart raced as she tried to be brave in this unfamiliar environment. She had to be strong, after all Dean was the one who injured. He needed her. She had to be strong for him. She needed see Dean, but all she could feel fresh tears building up behind her eyes, her heart race, and her hands grew clammy. She could not stay calm with Dean in here.

Although they were sweating quite a bit, Amie felt Sam's massive hand reach out for hers. Amie grabbed it like a lifeline. Sam's hand was rough and gigantic. It was nothing like Dean's, but she did not know why. Amie's hand felt small and cold in Sam's. He wondered if her hands were always this cold, or if they were just cold now. Could shock make that happen? After all, they were both certainly in shock. But was this an effect? They both thought the other's hand was unfamiliar. But they held onto each other tightly, glad for the reaffirming feel of another person.

They saw a doctor coming out of Dean's room. Sam sped up, pulling Amie along behind him.

"Can we see him Doctor?"

"Yes, but I must warn you… He's in bad shape," he said gravely.

"What do you mean bad shape? Of course he's not too good, he was just electrocuted," Sam said, stunned.

"Yes but it was very serious…"

"He's a fighter, he'll be fine," Amie said quickly, shaking her head. "He'll be okay."

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart...it's damaged," The doctor said, sympathetically.

"How damaged?" Sam asked as Amie's heart race quickened.

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month."

Amie stared at the doctor, and she blanched at his words. "A few… a few weeks?"

"No, no. There's, there's...gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment," Sam stammered, staring at him confidently.

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry," the doctor said. He gave Sam and Amie one last pitying look, then walked away down the corridor.

"Sam…"

"There has to be something. If he can't do it, we must know someone who can."

"He said a few weeks… Sam, a few…"

"I know, alright? A few weeks is long enough for me to find someone who can fix him."

Amie stared blankly at where the doctor had just been, the place he had stood when he had told her the world was ending.

"A few… a few weeks…" she muttered again. Maybe if she said it enough it would sink it. Or maybe if she said it enough it would become less true.

"Yes, I know, alright! It's shitty but… Amie?" Sam asked, his anger ceasing as he realised Amie had gone white. She began to collapse. The room fell and Amie couldn't get a grip. Amie couldn't even breathe properly. She couldn't stand upright, her legs weren't supporting her… she was barely aware of someone's arms steadying her as she sunk to her knees. She sat on the ground, staring at the ugly clean floor.

"Amie?" A quavering voice penetrated Amie's shock. "Dean isn't gone yet. So we have to be strong… we have to find some way to cure him. There is a way."

"There is," Amie repeated looking up into Sam's eyes, who was now knelt on the floor next to her, an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go see Dean," Sam said, fumbling to stand up.

"Okay," Amie replied hollowly. Sam helped her stand up protectively as she was a little shaky, then they both took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Sam asked, his eyes flicking toAmie.

"Nope, are you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Come one little sister," he said. Amie smiled weakly. Normally she would have laughed or protested. She was older than Sam. But at this moment, she needed family. So did Sam. They needed each other like they never had before.

The door opened as Sam pushed it. Dean lay on the bed, looking weak but brave.

"Have you ever watched daytime TV? It's terrible," he said. His voice was quieter than usual… it sounded as if it was fading away.

"We talked to your doctor," Sam said, ignoring Dean's attempt at a normal conversation.

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down."

"Dean."

Dean looked up at Sam and Amie, dark circles around his eyes.

"Yeah. All right, well, looks like you're gonna leave town without me," he said nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna leave you here."

Dean continued seriously, staring up at Sam seriously. "Hey, you better take care of that car. Or, I swear, I'll haunt your ass."

"I don't think that's funny," Sam said, letting go of Amie and folding his arms. He walked round to stand next to Dean.

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny."

Amie stepped forward as Sam looked down, tears in his eyes.

"You can't," she whimpered.

"Can't what?"

Amie pressed her lips together and looked around at the room angrily.

"You can't… you can't die, leave us here. You're not allowed," she said pathetically. "But most of all you can't joke about you own death."

"Why not? It's mine."

"Yeah it's yours. But you won't have to live with it," Amie replied, folding her arms, tears now building in her eyes like Sam's.

"Look, what can I say, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story," Dean said, looking between them.

"Don't talk like that, alright? We still have options," Sam said furiously.

"What options? Yeah, burial or cremation. And I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it."

"Watch me," Sam said finally, striding out of the room.

Amie and Dean were silent for a few moments, then Amie reached out for Dean's pale hand. She grasped it tightly and he squeezed back, weakly, smiling up at her. Amie let a tear roll down her face and pressed her forehead to his.

"Don't leave me alone in this world."

"You'll have Sammy," he whispered. Amie shook her head awkwardly, as she refuse to let their foreheads part.

"Don't leave us."

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

"Hey, Dad. It's Sam. Uh...you probably won't even get this, but, uh...it's Dean. He's sick, and uh...the doctors say there's nothing they can do. Um...but, uh, they don't know the things we know, right? So, don't worry, cause I'm uh...gonna do whatever it takes to get him better. Alright...just wanted you to know," Sam said, fighting tears as he sat on his bed. He hung up.

"Your Dad isn't picking up?" Amie asked, anger rising in her chest. Sam shook his head, tears shining in his eyes.

Amie turned away and glared at the table in front of her. She placed her hands down on it and ducked her head, closing her eyes. How dare he? In a sudden burst of anger, Amie screamed and shoved all of the items - a lamp, notebook, her hairbrush - onto the floor. They clattered loudly. Amie panted and her lip wobbled, some tension gone. Destroying everything seemed like a good option right now.

There was a knock at the door. Amie looked at Sam, who stood up and walked over to it swiftly. Dean stood behind the door, leaning against the frame, looking ridiculously weak.

"What are you doing here?"

"I checked myself out," Dean replied, shoving past Sam. He leant on everything within reach. Amie walked over to him and tried to support him, finally helping him reach a chair. He muttered on, trying to stay brave and comical, commenting on how tired Sam and Amie both looked. Amie smiled and shook her head, unable to stop staring at the bags under his eyes, his pale skin and the freckles standing out so boldly against it.

Amie and Sam exchanged a look as the helped him out of the chair. They had to get him better fast.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Amie, Dean and Sam sat in a line in the tent. Sam seemed excited, determined that this would work. Amie held Dean's cold hand in hers, stroking his fingers and trying to keep him calm. He seemed cold, but he was already wearing a hoodie that she had never seen him touch before. Dean was highly skeptical, and Amie wasn't sure how she felt about this.

Before she wouldn't have come close to a place like this. It depended on people's blind faith. It preyed on their trust. It sickened her.

But now it was her trust, her faith, her Dean that needed help… It couldn't hurt.

"It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts," The blind man on stage announced, the audience murmuring.

Dean lent across Amie and muttered quietly to Sam, "Yeah, and into their wallets."

"You think so, young man?" The tent went silent.

"Sorry," Dean said sheepishly, Amie stroking his hand still, trying to soothe him..

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears. What's your name son?"

Dean hesitated, then told him reluctantly.

Roy nodded to himself, then said, "Dean. I want-I want you to come up here with me."

"No, it's ok," Dean said, shaking his head. Amie looked at him crossly,

Sam whispered, "What are you doing?!"

Eventually Roy, Amie and Sam managed to persuade Dean to get on stage. He walked up slowly, still frighteningly weak. Roy placed a hand on his shoulder, then the side of his face. Amie watched as Dean wobbled, then collapsed on the stage floor. Sam cried out for Dean as Amie jumped up racing over to him. She knelt next to Dean, a hand on the centre of his chest.

"Dean? Please, Dean?" Amie said, desperately. Sam was now by her side as well.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, making his eyes fly open and gasp. "Say something!"

Dean said nothing, but stared in shock into blank space.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Dean walked back over to the Impala, having said goodbye to Layla.

"Hey you," Amie smiled, holding out her arms. Dean settled into them, holding onto Amie as she leant against the truck. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

"I really do," Amie said, looking at him sadly. "I know we don't say it much. But I do."

"I know. I love you too, Amie," Dean whispered.

Amie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down gently. She held him tightly, closing her eyes and concentrating on breathing. Dean held her against him tightly, knowing that she needed this. After a few moments he realised she was crying.

"I thought I was gonna lose you. I mean, we've come close before; but you were so… I was so helpless… there was nothing…" Amie sobbed in a high, quiet murmur.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay," Dean whispered, stroking Amie's hair.

"I couldn't carry on… if anything had happened… I could never…"

"You could," Dean said, pulling away from Amie and placing a hand on her shoulders. "You could carry on without me. You and Sammy, you'd stay together. You'd be okay. Then, wherever we go after here, I'll be waiting there for you. But I will be watching you, and I will enjoy watching you live."

"But without you… I wouldn't be living," Amie whimpered, her lower lip wobbling.

"You would. You hear me? You are beautiful, you are charming, brave, strong, you are funny, you are my everything. If I do die, if I leave you here, I won't really have left you. I'll just… be letting you fly solo for a while," Dean half smiled. "You could find someone else anyway."

"There is no one else, Dean. I'd rather die. I'd rather die than live without you, and I know it's selfish, but I would. I'd survive for you. That's all I can promise you. I'll survive, but I won't be living. Not without you," Amie shook her head, staring into Dean's eyes intently, trying to make him understand. To her surprise, Dean's green, tired eyes teared up.

"Amie, I won't leave you. I could never leave, I will never leave you. I'll stay alive forever if that will make you happy. Screw Death, that's what I say! Come here," he comforted as he pulled her close once again. Amie nuzzled her face into Dean's neck and he placed his chin on top of her head. They stood, leaning against the Impala, for what felt like hours.

"We'll defy death, me and you," he murmured, as Amie pulled away. She smiled softly.

"Defying death. That's so bad ass," she smiled.

"Sounds like a rock band," he laughed, a few tears still shining in his eyes. Amie laughed too and shook her head, never taking her eyes off of Dean. He leaned against her and kissed her softly, their lips parted. After a few moments, he broke away and kissed her freckled cheek.

"Come on love birds. I wanna go sleep," Sam said, appearing out of nowhere. They all climbed inside the Impala, ready for the beds that waited for them back at the hotel.


	15. Chapter 15

Amie and Dean lay in bed, cuddled together, a mass of tangled limbs and messy hair. Neither was asleep, but they just lay there, breathing deeply, feeling each other's presence. The thing curtains blew and danced in the breeze softly, letting light stream in. Amie traced patterns on Dean's bare chest, and his breathing would become irregular every few minutes. She smiled lightly, guessing this was because it tickled.

"You okay?" Dean asked in a husky voice, finally breaking the silence.

"'Course I am. Are you?"

"Yeah," he whispered in reply. Amie looked up at him, resting her chin on his skin.

"You don't sound so sure."

Dean looked at Amie, then sighed deeply. She wiggled up the mattress, so she was face to face with Dean, and interlaced her fingers with his.

"I almost died," he whispered. Amie nodded. "I almost died, and Sammy rang my Dad."

Amie's mouth twitched, knowing what was wrong. She leaned up, edging as close to him as the world would allow, and pressed her lips to his forehead. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Doesn't it make you angry?" He asked, breathing heavily. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"What?" Amie asked, rolling onto her side and looking into his tired eyes.

"Your Dad," he whispered. Amie swallowed, her eyes tearing up. "How does it not kill you everyday knowing that he left you?"

She blinked a few times, looking up and at the windows, the light pouring through. The truth was, it always hurt. She never really spoke about her emotions, never really talked them over. So she never got over them really, they never left her own body. She just learned to live with it. The constant dull ache, wondering why he left, if Dean would too. The tiny ray of hope, that even though she had moved and it had been almost a year, he would come back for her. Because he was a hunter, he would be able to find her again. Because he was her Dad, he was meant to love her. But if he loved her, why did he leave her?

"It did at first," she whispered in a wavering voice. "But… I've got you and Sam. All the family I need."

Dean smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she breathed.

"You know I can see straight through you," Dean smiled, rolling onto his side as well.

"See through what?"

"I know you're hurting Amie. It's messed up that he left you, not just because he's your Dad, but because you are amazing. How could he leave you?" He paused to gently wipe away a tear from Amie's cheek, making her smile softly. "But I am so thankful every day that he did. Because if he had come back, if he had saved you, I would never have met you Amie. I wouldn't feel half as whole as I do now, and I wouldn't even know why."

Amie, nodded, smiling faintly. She lifted her hand and gently stroked his cheek, then cupped his face in her hand.

"It hurts. I'm not gonna lie to you," you whispered. "But we have eachother. We have Sammy. We can kill monsters on good days, and on bad days we can lie in bed and forget about the rest of the world. It hurts. But it's okay."

Dean swallowed, tears shining in his eyes. "If you weren't here… before you were here, I had to always be the strong one. I just… it was all, no emotions, no thoughts. Saving people, hunting things. Most importantly looking after Sammy. But now, I'm not going crazy anymore. I can finally breathe.

Amie smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Dean stared at her, and a look that could only be described as pure love danced in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Amie's bare hips and pulled her close to him, so that their bodies were pressed together.

"I never want to leave this bed." He breathed. Amie grinned and stretched her neck up, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Then let's stay here forever," she whispered, her eyes still closed. "Grow old in this bed."

"Whatever you want Amie. We'll grow old and grumpy, we'll get all wrinkly," he said, tickling her ribs lightly. "We'll live here forever. Call this home."

"Home," she whispered, pressing another lingering kiss to his lips. He furrowed his brow, trying to get lost in the graze of her soft lips, become absorbed by her sensitive touch. He didn't care that they couldn't stay there. He didn't care that they had never really had a place to call home.

His head was completely full with the thought that haunted him late at night. Being a hunter, it had drawbacks on your life. It had negatives, as with your decision to be a hunter, you decide to sacrifice things that were all but guaranteed for others.

They would never grow old.


	16. Chapter 16

Amie sat in the bar, next to Sam. Dean threw his final dart as Amie swallowed the last of her beer, Sam sighing.

"I saw a motel five miles back," Sam said, getting ready to leave.

"Whoa whoa easy, let's have another round," Dean replied.

"We should get an early start."

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked down at Amie, who smiled and shrugged. Dean sighed. "Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don't you, Grandmas?" Sam smiled and shook his head. Amie stretched and stood up. "Alright, I'll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak." Dean flashed a quick smile at them then walked off, Sam gathering his things and falling into pace next to Amie.

"I'm looking forward to a nice night in a warm bed," Sam said, slinging an arm around Amie's shoulders.

"Me too," she sighed. "I haven't slept right in days."

"Oh yeah, me neither. You and Dean, I can hear you through the thin hotel walls," Sam joked. Amie shoved him playfully, then shook her head as they walked through the door.

"Oh shut up. Just 'cause you're not getting any," she smiled, looking up at him. He halted in the middle of the car park, taking away his arm.

"Amie, I don't want any. That's why I'm not getting any," Sam said.

"I know, I was joking."

"I know that, but I've had enough of you and Dean expecting me to find a woman. I'm still getting over Jess; you need to stop," he said.

"I just thought…"

"Don't think," he snapped. "Look, I'm gonna go wait by the Impala. Can you give me a minute?"

Amie nodded, looking up at him sadly. He walked off, across the dark car park. Amie looked at the wet floor, swallowing. How long should she wait? At least until Dean got back.

She heard something behind her. Amie whipped around, staring into the night. She couldn't see anyone or anything, but she could still hear it.

Then everything went black.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Dean walked out of the bar to see Sam stood next to the Impala alone. Where was Amie? He walked over swiftly, to see him with his book on the roof of the car.

"Where's Amie?" Sam asked, looking at Dean tensely.

"What do you mean? She came out here with you," Dean said, growing worried.

"Yes, but then we had an argument and she went back in to find you." Sam's heart beat increased as well. He had presumed that was where she had disappeared to. But she had not gone back inside… so where was she?

"God damnit Sammy!" Dean shouted, putting both of his hands in his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. He let his arms drop. "So you're telling me, that in a town where people disappear and never come back, you let her _go off by herself?"_

"I didn't let her… I needed a few moments," Sam said defensively.

"Oh, great. You feel better now Sammy? Good. Amie's missing, by the way. So if you're done having your chick flick moment, can we try and find the son of a bitch that took her?" Sam swallowed and nodded, looking at Dean apologetically. He stormed round to the other side of the car and opened the Impala door, a look of steely determination setting in his face.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Amie awoke, dazed and confused. She blinked multiple times, trying to work out where she was. Metal bars. She was in a cage. The room was dark and had a peculiar smell in it; but apart from that, it just seemed like a shed.

Amie sat up as much as the cage would allow, looking over at the other cage.

"Hey, are you okay?" A man asked. Amie recognised him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you? Have you been hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I mean, I've been kidnapped, but apart from that…" the man said quietly.

"Well, if it helps, I'm here to save you," Amie smiled. "So, have you seen them? What are they?"

"Who?" The man asked.

"The things that took us… what do they look like?"

"Are you crazy? I don't know… tall, scruffy… Well, look for yourself," the man said, as the door in the far corner of the room clicked open.

People walked in. Normal, ordinary, crazy people. That scared Amie more than any monster ever could have. They walked over to the man's cage, while he shouted at them to stay away.

They placed food down, smirking at him, then left.

"People," Amie whispered. "They're just… crazy people."

"Well, obviously. What did you expect?"

"How often do they feed you?" Amie asked, trying to work out how she could escape.

"Once a day."

"What do they want? Have they said anything?"

"I don't know. They haven't spoken to me. If you ask me, they're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks. Lookin' for love in all the wrong places."

Amie swallowed, looking around the room. She had to get out of here.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Amie sat in the cage, waiting for the woman in the other to wake up. The man had disappeared and never come back; and after hearing his bloodcurdling screams, Amie did not believe he was coming back.

The woman stirred, groaning.

"Hey, are you okay?" Amie asked quietly.

"Are you Amie Brown?"

"Yeah," Amie replied, confused.

"Your, uh, boyfriend's looking for you. And his brother."

Amie smiled, her heart swelling. Sam and Dean were here? "Thank God. Do you know where he is?"

"I uh… Oh God, I cuffed them both to my car." She said, putting a hand to her head. Amie's stomach dropped - maybe they wouldn't be coming too soon.

"Well, don't worry about that. He's used to cuffs," Amie smiled, trying to lighten the mood. The door clicked and Amie went quiet, looking at the door, ready for what happened next.

Her heart soared when Dean walked in.

"Amie! Are you okay?" He asked, rushing over to the cage.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you get me out of here? Where's Sam?"

"Sammy's upstairs, looking for those creeps. Hang on," he said. He looked at the lock for a long moment, then muttered, "These locks are gonna be bitches."

Amie sucked in a deep breath.

"How'd you get out of my cuffs?" The policewoman asked.

"Oh, I know a trick or two," he smiled, looking around the room for someway to get Amie out.

"I'm gonna go look for something to jam this open, okay?" Dean said, crouching down next to Amie's cage.

"Be careful," she whispered. He smiled charmingly, then stood up and walked out. Amie swallowed and sat back. "We'll be out of here soon. Sorry, what's your name?"

"Kathleen. I came because my brother disappeared a few years ago. I guess…" She trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Amie said softly.

"Me too."

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Dean screamed above.

"Dean! Dean!" Amie cried, grabbing the bars of her cage. He was quiet once again. Amie grunted in frustration and shook the bars on her cage, frustrated.

"Amie, Amie! That ain't gonna do him any good," Kathleen said, holding her hands up.

Amie sat in the cage, looking around the room. Kathleen thought it was funny how she had changed. When he had first seen this young girl, she looked short and slim. She looked like the kind of girl that, if he got in to trouble, her boyfriend and his brother would have to save her. But now that she thought the man she loved was hurt, in trouble, she became larger. She now seemed to fill the cage she had once sat in the corner of; she was ferocious and strong and would fight to get out and save Dean. She looked as if she was going to get out, like she now had a fighting chance. She looked strong. Love was a strange thing.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Dean stirred in the chair, aware of his hands sloppily tied behind his back. Sam sat, still unconscious in a chair next to him, the family surrounding them.

"Oh great. Nutjobs," Dean muttered.

"Shut up," the Dad said harshly.

"Can we hunt him, Pa? He'll put up a fight. He'll be fun," one of them said. A fire ignited in Dean's chest.

"Oh, you're kidding me! This is why you take people? To hunt them?"

The family stared at him dangerously. "You ever killed before?" Pa said.

Dean snarled an answer back, aware that Sammy and Amie's lives were both at stake. Dean saw Pa walk over to the fireplace and pick something up, and he swallowed. He took a deep breath, glaring at everyone in the room. Then one of the boys - Jared - walked over to Dean and held his head still.

"So. It looks like we are going to do some hunting tonight boys," Pa said, looking down at Dean, amused. He twirled a red hot poker in his hand. "You get to pick the animal. Who should we hunt? The cop or the girl?"

Dean protested, telling them they didn't have to do this, that no one was going to come looking for them. But his argument melted on his lips when Pa pressed the hot poker to Dean's chest.

Dean cried out, screaming at the searing pain. Sam woke up at his cries, shocked and confused. He could hear Amie distantly shouting for him, but wanted to tell her to stay quiet; they would just hurt her.

"Ah, you son of a bitch," Dean grunted. Pa moved the poker dangerously close to his face, so close that he could feel heat radiating off of the metal.

"Next time I'll take an eye."

Dean shook his head, his breathing changing.

"Alright, alright!" He shouted. Who should they take; Amie or Kathleen? On the one hand Kathleen was a cop, and she was much bigger than Amie. But she was innocent, she hadn't even wanted to come out here. Dean had dragged her. But Amie was kidnapped. Dean loved Amie. He had to protect the young hunter it as his job. But she was a hunter. She was used to fighting, if they gave her a gun, she'd have a brilliant chance. "The girl. The little one, Amie."

Pa stared at him manically. "Lee, go do it. Don't let her out, through. Shoot her in the cage."

"No!"Sam shouted, now fully conscious.

"What? I thought you were gonna hunt her! Give her a weapon, a fighting chance!"

Pa stared at him, clearly amused.

"Lee, when you're… done with her… shoot the cop, too."

Dean glared at him, panic rising in his chest.

Amie.

"You hurt my girl, I swear I'll kill you." Pa smiled and walked away. "I will kill you all!"

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Amie crouched in the corner of her cage, seeing one of the crazies come in.

"What are you doing?" Amie asked, as he walked over to the thing that unlocked her cage. Not good.

Her door unlocked and she stood up, hurling herself out of the cage before the man had even gotten close to her. Amie jumped on top of him, shouting, "What have you done to Dean? I'll kill you, I swear, if you've hurt him at all I will hurt you!"

Kathleen shouted just as there was a deafening gunshot.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

"Lee!" Pa shouted. Still no reply.

"Jared, you come with me."

Sam and Dean sat tensely, Missy stood between them. There was a noise outside of the door, and Missy looked between them both, then walked over to the door. She looked outside, then stepped out, still on guard. Then suddenly there was a scream and a thud, and she fell to the floor.

"Hello?" Dean called. "Amie?"

"I'm here," she answered, Dean's chest loosening. Amie stepped into the room, holding her shoulder.

"You hurt?" Dean asked as she walked over to untie him, then Sam.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing," he said.

"It's fine. Can we, like, get her in a closet or something? She'll wake up soon," Amie said, walking back over to Missy. Dean and Sam rushed over, then dragged her to a closet and locked her in. Dean walked back over to Amie as Sam went to check on Kathleen.

"You've been shot," he said quietly.

"I said it's nothing. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you?" Amie asked, looking at Dean, worried.

"Of course I am Amie. I was so worried," he said, looking at her sadly. She smiled smalley.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I'm okay."

Dean leant down and pressed a soft, quick kiss to Amie's lips.

"You go disappearing like that again, I'm not looking for you," he smiled.

"'Course you're not," Amie smiled.

"Guys, we better get going Kathleen said we could go… but we better go quick," Sam said, ducking his head back in the room.

Dean and Amie followed him outside, then said goodbye to Kathleen.

"Listen, I'm, uh… sorry about your brother," Dean said, looking at her sadly.

"Thankyou. It was really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier knowing the truth - but it isn't really," she said, tearing up. Amie's eyes filled with tears and she swallowed, trying to hold them back. "Anyway, you should go."

"Thankyou," Amie whispered. Kathleen smiled wetly, and the three of them swiftly walked away, into the night.

"You okay, Amie?" Sam asked. She nodded, smiling.

"Thanks for looking for me," she whispered, looking between both of the boys.

"Amie… we'll always get you," Sam said, smiling. She was happy that they had grown closer after almost losing Dean.

"My boys," she smiled. She hugged Sam, his giant arms wrapping around her, then looped her arm around Dean's waist. He slung an arm round Amie's shoulder and kissed her head, then smiled up at Sam over her head.

"Your boys."


	17. Chapter 17

Dean woke up suddenly, something hitting his side and he was barely aware of rain pouring down outside. He looked around, alarmed, ready to kill any danger out to hurt Amie.

But the room was exactly the way he had left it that night. Their double bed sat in the middle of the room, the bag that they shared on the floor by the door. Sam would still be asleep next door, as it was still dark; so why had he woken up?

He looked down at Amie, who was still asleep, but looked uneasy. She tossed in her sleep, a crease between her eyebrows. She hit his side again, whimpering.

"Amie?" Dean asked gently.

"No, no," she whined.

"Amie, it's okay. Amie, wake up!" Dean said, shaking her bare shoulder, the strap of her tank top falling down her shoulder.

Amie opened her eyes and looked up at Dean, afraid. "Dean," she gasped, then wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, shhh. What's wrong? What was it?" He asked, sitting up slightly and holding onto Amie.

"Nothing. I dreamt I was back there, in the cage; it was so weird," she whispered, catching her breath. "I was trapped and I could hear them hurting you but I couldn't get out. Then they - oh, they - it doesn't matter. It wasn't real."

Dean pulled away.

"Listen, okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. Never."

"Dean, I'm more worried about you."

"Amie, I'm okay."

"We're both gonna die," she whispered, so quietly that the sound of rain outside almost swallowed her words. Dean swallowed, looking down at her. "One day we'll come up against something so big we can't face it. I'll end up dead or you'll end up hurt, then what? I don't want it Dean."

He looked into her eyes. "Amie, this is who we are. We have to do this. We save people. Maybe if things had been different when we were younger, things would be different now."

"Dean. I can't bury you. I can't burn your body. I won't."

"I thought we said we were gonna defy death?"

"We said that Dean, but who are we kidding? We're both-"

"Don't say that. Everyone is gonna die at some point."

"Okay," Amie whispered, unable to say anymore. Dean looked into her eyes, concerned.

"Amie, everyone dies. What matters is how we live. Our lives are special, we save so many by just doing what we do. We just have to… seize every chance we get to feel alive," he breathed, their faces incredibly close. Amie swallowed and nodded, then leaned forward and lightly kissed him.

Dean kissed her back just as gently, however he moved a hand to her hair. Amie kissed him harder, parting her lips slightly. Dean kissed her back, his hand playing with her hair, his other ghosting over her body. He breathed into her mouth gently, and she shivered.

Amie pulled away from Dean and he stared at her dazedly. She swung her leg over Dean's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him again, leaving him breathless. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body against his. They both battled for dominance in the passionate kiss, gasping for breath every time they parted.

"I love you," she breathed into his mouth, her eyes still glued shut.

"Love you Amie," he gasped, peppering her skin with kisses.

They forgot their troubles in the suffocating pressure of their love. They kissed away the daunting shortness their future together, and with each whispered nothing sewed their hearts back together.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean reached over and place a spoon gently in sleeping Sam's mouth. He smiled whilst doing this, then reached into his pocket.

"Dean, what're-" Amie asked sleepily.

"Shh," he said quietly, then after taking a photo of Sam, turned up the volume and began singing. Sam jerked awake, spluttering and spitting out the spoon, making Dean chuckle and Amie giggle in the back seat.

"Haha, very funny," Sam said, falling into conversation with Dean. Amie feigned interest in what they were saying, however, after a while, she looked out of the window and began to think.

Times like these, she liked to imagine things that could never happen.

Finding Dean's dad, for one.

Amie didn't believe this would be possible; he clearly did not want to be found. He was on a mission that he had been sent on so many years ago, and he has never been the same since he was set it.

Then she imagined what would happen if they did find him.

Dean would be ecstatic. His dad treated him badly, but he loved him all the same. When John came back, he would hug Dean - wouldn't he? He would be kind to Sammy, but curt. He had made it clear that Sammy was his world.

Amie imagined what he would think about the fact that she was still with Dean. Would John be nice to her? Would he welcome her, would he take the time to get to know her? Or would he still believe her to be a burden, something weighing down Dean.

In the end, to humour her wishes, she imagined John hugging the boys. Apologising to both. Then seeing her. John would become teary and Amie would smile slightly, still angry at yet another bad dad. Then he would walk to her. John would thank Amie, in a deep sincere voice, for looking after Dean. For keeping the boys together, because he has seen how they bicker and is sure it took some work.

He would hug her how her own dad never had. He would welcome her to the family.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Amie stood in between Sam and Dean, her arms folded as she listened to Craig, the owner of a music shop, explain to them the legend of Mordechai Murdoch.

"Well, he figured it best for his girls to die quick, rather than starve. They begged, screamed for him to stop, but he just strung 'em up, one by one. Then when he was finished, he just turned around and hung himself. They say his spirit still haunts the house."

Amie listened skeptically, as Sam and Dean carried on questioning the man. Eventually they left, happy with the answers given.

"Guys, seriously? That can't be true, do you know how hard it would be to hang all of those struggling girls?" Amie asked, folding her arms.

"Come on Amie," Dean said, annoyed.

"I don't know. I think there's something more going on, Dean." Dean looked at Sam then back at Amie, his face set sternly. Sam cleared his throat and muttered something about walking back to the hotel, leaving you and Dean alone.

"What is it?" Amie asked, looking at Dean.

"Look, I know that you've got a lot of history that you could link to this case. But there is a case here," Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" Amie asked, her cheeks growing warm. She folded her arms.

"Look… girls tied up, maybe beaten. I can see how that could remind you of Max, but-"

"What the hell, Dean?" Amie paused and huffed out an angry breath. "First of all, Max didn't string me up from the beams of a ceiling, a monster we were hunting tied me to some railing. Second, how dare you!"

Dean looked at Amie, his face angry but eyes pitying. "Amie, it's fine. I understand. Max… look, he scarred you in more ways than one. I know you don't want to believe that someone would do that, but this isn'-"

"No! This is bullshit, Dean," Amie interrupted, tears pooling in her eyes. "You know, you're the only person I've ever told about that." Dean looked at the floor, feeling slightly ashamed. "Now you're using it as a reason to not trust my judgement? I'm not saying there isn't a case here, I'm just saying that this bullshit story isn't the reason for it! Also, it was my boyfriend that hurt me, not my Dad, which is what this bullshit story says."

"Look, Amie, it doesn't matter… that's another thing I meant to mention. It's obviously hard for you because it reminds you of your own Dad…" Dean said, looking up at her with big eyes. "I mean, he left you. I get it, this case has a lot of ties to your own life."

Amie stared at Dean for a long time, her mouth hanging open slowly. Tears built up in her eyes. Why was there a shortage of oxygen all of a sudden? Amie couldn't suck in enough air to satisfy her lungs. Dean watched her for a long time, then looked down, uncomfortable. Amie shook her head slowly, the first move she made in a few minutes.

"Fine," she whispered, turning around slowly, her boy feeling like cold stone. She walked away stiffly.

Dean hurried up next to her, walking painfully slow so he could talk to her.

"Amie, are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Fine," she croaked, the tears slowly clearing, none having slipped down her cheeks.

"I just… I don't want this case to get away, you know? It's okay if you don't want to be part of it anymore. You've got a hard past."

"Dean, can you just leave me alone?" She hissed, stopping.

"What?"

"Let me have… just five minutes… without you jabbering on about me and my problems. I know I'm a screw up, okay? Just go, please," she said, looking up at him, her brown wavy hair hanging around her face.

"What? You're not a screw up, Amie. I didn't say tha-"

"Dean, please. I don't feel like talking," Amie said, folding her arms. Dean stood for a minute, looking at Amie, who seemed smaller now than ever before. She looked tiny, as if she was shrinking in on her self. Not only that, she looked cold. Not cold as if the chill in the air was creeping under her skin, but as if she herself was radiating a cold freeze through her vest and maroon cardigan.

"Fine," he said. He was worried but he couldn't apologise. If he said sorry, he would be withdrawing his statement, and he couldn't do that. He believed he was right. Dean leant over to her, placing a hand on either shoulder, and kissed her forehead firmly. He remembered that night, so long ago, when he had left Amie with Jess. Was he doing the right thing?

"Bye Dean," she said, turning and walking away, her hips swaying. Dean sighed, closing his eyes. He waited for her to round the corner at the end of the street, then went to meet Sammy back at the hotel.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Amie lay in her bed at the hotel, still thinking about what Dean had said.

It had cut her like knives. It hurt way more than anything else; he had brought Max and her Dad into the case, just to discredit her ideas.

Maybe he was right. After all, she did miss her Dad, and she was terrified of meeting Max again. She could still remember him pounding his fists into her body, the knife scratching her hand. She squeezed her eyes shut; it was okay. That would never happen again. Dean never hurt her… apart from now. But he hadn't meant to do this, had he? He hadn't meant to offend her so badly.

The door opened and Amie jumped, closing her eyes. She pulled the covers up to her chin, hiding her body.

Sam and Dean came in, and she heard Sam walk into the bathroom. Dean stopped in the doorway for a second, then walked over to the bed slowly. Amie kept her eyes closed as the bed sank, Dean sitting on it.

"I know you're awake," Dean said in a husky voice, sending shivers down Amie's back. She kept quiet.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I think… I think you were right, okay?" Amie opened one eye and peaked at Dean, who was staring down at her. "I'm sorry I said those things to you. I'm also sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm also sorry that I didn't let you come with us. I thought you were reminded of Max… to be honest, I couldn't believe he had done that to you when you told me all that time ago. I'd wanted to ask you about it, but I didn't. Maybe I'm more bothered by it by you."

Amie's eyes were now both open, and she had rolled onto her back, pushing down the covers to her waist. Dean realised she was wearing one of his shirts, and for some reason this made him feel guilty. The fact that his eyes were immediately drawn to her perky breasts made him feel even more so.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just… I want to find him, you know? I want to find this son of a bitch and hurt him. I really want to make him pay or something. And I don't know… I just expected you to be as pissed about it as I am."

"Dean… I was pissed about it. But that doesn't mean everything reminds me of him. Anyway, I've had years to forget," she said calmly, sitting up. Dean looked down at his hands.

"Anyway, I'm sorry."

Amie looked at him for a long time, then shifted onto her knees. She crawled over to Dean and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder. "It's okay."

After a few moments of sitting still, she pulled away. She looked at his face, realising just how much she had missed being close to him. Dean swallowed as Amie leaned in slowly, then kissed his chapped lips. He parted his lips slightly, kissing her firmly and thoroughly, leaning back onto the mattress. Amie pressed lots of sweet, firm kisses to his mouth as he shifted his weight back onto the mattress, swinging her leg over his lap. She straddled him as they kissed, his hands staying securely at his hips.

Suddenly she pulled away, making Dean want to groan. "What made you think I was right?"

"What?" Dean asked, dazed.

"What changed your mind about me?" Amie asked, tracing her fingers along his chest. She couldn't deny she was turned on; she hadn't kissed Dean since the fight, and now it felt like she needed him so much. But she needed to know.

"Oh, um, I saw this sign painted on the wall. I think that Mordechai is a Tibetan thought form. It's like, ancient voodoo or something. We met these geeks who have a website; the more people that believe the story, it comes true," he explained, acutely aware of the thin layers between his skin and Amie's skin. His boxers. His jeans. Her knickers. That was all.

"So… why don't you just get them to take it down?" Amie asked.

"They'll still believe. We have to work out a way to stop it or something."

"Why don't you just post something on their website saying that he's been exorcised from the house and isn't there anymore? That he's been put to rest? If people believe it…"

"Amie, you're a genius!" Dean exclaimed, sitting up to kiss her. Their lips collided and Dean began to lay back down slowly, Amie following. She grinded her hips against his and he moaned into her mouth. "I love you," he breathed.

"I know," she smiled. She kissed him firmly again and Dean slid his arm down from her waist and cupped her bum cheek, sending electricity through her body. She started grinding on him again and he moaned throatily, squeezing her. She found a rhythm and worked hard at it, Dean kissing her faster, harder than ever before.

Suddenly the shower turned off and Amie broke apart from Dean, gasping for air. He gripped her tightly and rolled onto his side so she rested on the mattress next to him, and she pulled up the covers quickly.

Sam walked in, unaware. Amie giggled and Dean smiled, a mad spark dancing in his eye at how close they had been to getting caught. He kissed her on the tip of her nose and she wiggled even closer to him.

"Nice to see you two have made up," Sam said calmly from the corner of the room. He picked up some keys, now fully dressed. "I'm not an idiot. I'll be back in a few hours. Have fun guys."

Sam walked out quickly and slammed the door, making Dean laugh. Now his normal, smug chuckle; a full on, crinkles by his eyes, leaning forward belly laugh. Amie smiled broadly at Dean's amusement and stretched to kiss him again.

"Come on then," he smiled. "I wonder what we can do for a few hours?"

"I'm sure I can think of a few things," Amie smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

Amie sat in the back of the Impala, sitting forward in her seat, listening to the boys quietly.

"JW, do you think it means John Winchester?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Should we open it?"

Suddenly there was a loud knock on Dean's window, making him gasp and Amie jump. You all looked out of the window, Dean becoming protective of you and Sammy, taking on an aggressive stance. Outside stood John Winchester.

"Dad?" Dean asked, surprised and confused. John climbed into the back seat and Amie moved over, shocked. She didn't know what to do. John began explaining why he had come, why he hadn't shown himself before then.

There was no tearful reunion. No kind words exchanged.

He started talking about the case, and they all fell into the mindset of hunters. No one mentioned his absence.

**(A/N: I'm going to skip straight to Devil's trap after this, where Dean is about to realise that the John he has saved isn't really his Dad. Simply because I find writing out whole episodes tedious, and I don't want you guys to get bored with the amount of dialogue!)**


	20. Chapter 20

Amie stood next to Dean, looking up at him, slightly worried.

"You know that guy I shot back there?" Dean said quietly. "There was a person in there."

"Dean," Amie said softly. "You had no choice."

"Yeah, I know. It's not that which bothers me," Dean said, Sam now walking over to join you. "Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't even hesitate, didn't even flinch. For you, my family, the things I'm willing to do. It just uh… scares me sometimes," Dean muttered, looking around cautiously. Amie nodded, then wrapped her arms around him silently.

"It shouldn't," John said from the doorway, making Amie jump. "You did good."

"You're not mad?" Dean asked, wrapping an arm around Amie, who looked confused.

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you - you watch out over this family. You always have. Now you've got a girl too, Dean. A nice girl. You've done so well."

"Thanks," he said, but Amie didn't take her eyes off of John. This wasn't like him… was it? Amie wasn't sure if she really knew him well enough to comment… she only had the assumptions she had made from the stories and short encounters she had had with him.

John kept his eyes locked on her as well, until the lights started flickering, and the wind outside started to beat the house forcefully.

"It's found us. It's here," John said, looking out of the window. "Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

"I already have," Sam said confidently.

"Well, check it, okay?" Sam hurried off. "Amie, go get ours guns."

"They're useless," she muttered, letting go of Dean and walking over to John's side, looking out of the window as well.

"Now, Amie!"

"I'm telling you, they do nothing! You should know this!"

"I know more than you Amie. Just do as your told!"

"I'm not your soldier, I don't take orders," she hissed. John turned around and glared at her, then in one swift movement slapped her across the hard across the face.

"You are not part of this family."

Dean ran over, standing in front of Amie protectively. "You sure as hell ain't my Dad. See, my Dad would never strike a woman. And, come to think of it, he wouldn't be proud of me."

"What?" He asked.

"He wouldn't be proud. He'd kill me for wasting a bullet. So who the hell are you?"

"Dean, this is ridiculous. Just give me the gun." Dean aimed it at John.

"I know my Dad better than anyone, and you ain't him."

"What the hell's gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Dean muttered. John moved forwards, reaching for the gun. "Stay back," Dean warned.

Suddenly Sam came in to the room, stopping when he saw the three in a tense stand off.

"Dean? What the hell's going on?" Sam asked.

"Your brother's lost his mind, that's what's going on."

"He's not Dad," Dean said gruffly.

"What?"

"He's possessed. I think he has been since we rescued him," Dean said, beginning to grow upset.

"Dean, how do you know?"

"He's just… different. Can you come get Amie?"

Sam walked cautiously over, then held his hand out for Amie. She darted out from behind Dean, clutching onto Sam's large warm hand.

"What? You know we don't have time for this. Sam, if you wanna kill this demon, you've got to trust me," John said sternly.

Sam stood, looking between John and Dean. "No. Dean's right."

John chuckled coldly. "Fine. You're both so sure, go ahead and kill me," he said, looking down at the floor. Amie watched Dean intently, who gripped the gun tightly, his hand shaking slightly.

He didn't pull the trigger.

"I thought so," John said in a voice that wasn't his own, looking up. His eyes were a disgusting yellow, and Amie knew straight away that Dean should have just pulled the trigger.

Suddenly all three of them flew through the air backwards, and were pinned to the walls. Dean dropped the colt, and the demon picked it up.

Amie and Sam struggled, but were unable to move. Amie carried on struggling, barely listening to the demon as he confessed to being Mary's murderer.

Suddenly she heard something that caught her attention and sent chills down her back."Your Dad - he's in here with me. He says hi by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood," the demon snarled at Dean who was helplessly pinned to the wall.

"Don't you dare!" Amie exclaimed. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Shut up you whore, don't mess in things you don't understand. You see, this is just justice. That demon you exorcised? That was my girl."

"Who, Meg?"

"That boy in the alley? That was my boy. How would you like it if I killed your family? Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did."

"You son of a bitch."

"Why did you do it?" Sam asked suddenly.

"You mean why did I kill Mummy and pretty little Jess?" John turned back to Dean maliciously. "You know, he never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him. He'd been shopping for a ring and everything."

He turned back to Sam, who looked as if he was in agony. Amie realised it was from thinking of Jess. "You wanna know why? Because they got in the way. I was gonna kill sweet little Amie here, too, but only so I collected the whole set of Winchester women. But this time," he snarled, looking back it Dean. "I'll kill her nice and slow. So she can feel it, feel me killing her. So you can watch me drain the life from her."

Sam interrupted as Dean shouted curses at the demon angrily. "They got in the way of what?"

"My plans for you, Sammy. And all my children like you," the demon smiled manically.

"Anyway, back to you sonny," he chimed, staring at Dean

Suddenly Dean cried out in pain, blood spreading across his shirt, soaking his chest. "No!" Amie cried, beginning to struggle furiously.

"Dad," Dean pleaded, already weak. "Dad, don't you let it kill me!"

The demon looked at him again, and Dean cried out even louder.

"Dean!" Amie shrieked, as Sam cried out, "Dean, no!"

Dean choked as dark red blood trailed out of his mouth. He made one final, desperate plea; "Dad. Please."

Dean closed his eyes and slumped the ground.

"Dean!" Sam called as Amie began crying uncontrollably.

Suddenly John's clear, low voice came through his own lips again. "Stop."

Amie and Sam were released, and they fell to the floor. "Stop it."

Amie skidded over to Dean's side, desperately trying to stop the blood flow, as Dean's heart pumped more and more blood out of him each second.

Sam and John argued, and Amie could hear it distantly, but she was too preoccupied trying to stop Dean's blood from escaping his body. She pushed a loose strand of her brown hair out of her face, smearing blood on her forehead and hair. Being covered in her love's blood made her feel sick, she couldn't bare it. She clenched her teeth, determined to keep him with her. Suddenly Dean awoke, opening his eyes widely, and Amie sighed in relief.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy too," the demon snarled, making both Amie and Dean look up for Sam's next move.

"Sam, don't do it," Dean pleaded in a broken voice. Sam didn't shoot, staring at his father's face defiantly.

A cloud of black smoke poured out of John's mouth, then disappeared through the floorboards. All of the work John had done that past year, everything he had worked towards his entire life, disappeared with it.

John looked up at Sam accusingly, while Dean relaxed in Amie's arms.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

"It's okay, shhh," Amie hushed, placing her cardigan on Dean's injury. He winced.

"Shouldn't you - be wearing a seatbelt?" He asked, gasping in pain. They were sat in the back of the Impala as they drove down a long, dark road. The occasional bump threw Amie off balance, but she refused to pay attention to her own safety. She had to help Dean.

"You're more important," Amie smiled soothingly, looking into Dean's eyes lovingly. He looked like he was going to pass out, and Amie worried that this may be the last thing he ever sees.

"Amie, ah, I'm okay," he said, his words slurring together lazily.

"Shhh," she whispered as Sam and John argued loudly in the front. "Just stay quiet. I'll get this patched up back at the hotel."

"You're the best Amie," he whispered adoringly. "Dunno what I'd do without you."

"Crash and burn," she smiled, perching on the edge of the car seat and pressing her lips softly to his cheek.

Suddenly there was a crunch. A cry. Someone flew across the car, as glass fell everywhere, scraping cheeks and arms, any flesh that it could reach. Everything turned upside down.

Then the world stopped spinning.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to Ladysunshine6 for giving me inspiration for this this chapter, and the rest of Season 2. She's really creative and I'm grateful for her fantastic input. Thank you to everyone who waited as well for this chapter, and all the followers of this story, I hope you're still enjoying it!;)**

**I will upload the next chapter later this evening if I get a chance. Happy reading!**

Dean woke up in a clean, white hospital room. He was alone.

He sat up slowly, wondering how long he had been there, how extensive his injuries were. But most importantly; where was his family?

He walked out into the hallway barefoot, his skin padding on the cold, sanitized floor. He could smell hospital, hear the beeping of machines. He strained his ears for the sound of Sam's voice, tried to catch Amie's scent. He couldn't.

He walked into the hallway, looking for someone to ask for help. Unluckily the hallway was empty, so he took a right and walked down another. He almost ran into a nurse, running down with a critical patient in a bed. He just managed to avoid being hit by the bed, guessing she wasn't in the best position to be questioned right now. He looked around for someone to ask for help, but everyone was absorbed in their own conversations, own dramas, own tragedies. It was almost as if he was invisible.

He saw a young man by the side of the corridor, dressed in a doctors uniform, reading from a sheet of paper intently. His glasses were perched on the end of his nose, and he read over the top of them.

"Hey, Doc, can you help me out?"

He didn't look up, so Dean walked over and tried again. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry," he said, looking up from his papers.

"Listen, Doc, I was in a car crash. I had two men and a woman with me too, I was wondering if you could tell me where they are?"

"Oh, of course. I'll show you," the young man said, his face unreadable. He lead Dean back towards where he had come, past his room, to an identical door further down the hallway. Dean thanked the man, smiling at him, then opened the door and walked in.

His Dad sat in bed, Sam stood next to him. His eyes swept the room for a second, but Amie wasn't there. Maybe she was getting something to eat…

"Dean," Sam sighed, relieved. He walked over to Dean, hugging him tightly. When Sam pulled away, Dean could see the red and purple injuries on his face.

"Dean," his Dad said, calling him over. Dean walked over slowly.

"How you doing?"

"Fine," John said. "Listen, what happened earlier. What I said, what I did. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Dean said after a moment. "I guessed it was the demon anyway."

"You were right," he smiled. "You've got good instincts, Dean."

He felt pride surge in his chest, but as the feeling grew the overwhelming sense of worry did not diminish. He bucked his lip and looked down, then at the room's door.

"Dad, where's Amie?"

There was no reply. John looked at Sam seriously, making Dean's heart race.

"What? What is it?" He asked, looking between them. Neither said anything, but they both looked at the floor and avoided catching Dean's gaze. For some reason, John looked guilty. "Oh, God… She's gone."

"No," Sam said quickly, swallowing. He looked at Dean pitifully. "I'll take you to her."

Dean turned to look at Sam, smiling gratefully. It didn't quite reach his eyes.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Dean took a deep breath, standing outside of the closed door. His whole world was behind it.

"You ready?" Sam asked, standing next to Dean.

He let out a shuddering breath. "No."

"Neither was I," Sam said. "Come on big brother."

He opened the door.

Dean swallowed. His chest hurt. Did it? He supposed that wasn't the best way to describe it. It was more numb than ache, but the numbness felt hungry. It felt like a gaping hole in his chest had been opened, sucking in and eating everything. He couldn't breathe.

Amie lay in bed, still and silent. Apart from a scratch on her head and a cast on her arm, she looked completely fine. As if she was sleeping.

The tube in her mouth was what told Dean she wasn't just sleeping. A machine next to her was doing her breathing. It whirred in and out, like a great beast snoring loudly, sleeping next to Amie.

Dean walked in stiffly, his body feeling like stone. He stopped next to Amie's body, looking down at her with a heartbroken gaze.

Amie's mind, Amie's soul stood opposite Dean on the other side of her body. She stared at his broken face, hoping he could sense her. He had to. They were linked, he and she. They were closer than anyone else in the world, they may as well have been one person.

So why could he not see her?

"Sammy," she croaked, speaking for the first time since she had screamed in the corridor, desperate for someone to hear. "You're psychic. Please, please hear me."

No one moved, and Sam carried on watching Dean intently. Amie looked between them, tears clouding her vision.

"Dean," she whispered. "Dean, come on. I'm right here."

He brushed Amie's hair out of her face, allowing a single tear to fall down his cheek.

"Um, Dean? You wanna go get something to eat? You haven't eaten properly in a few days," Sam said softly.

Dean sniffed. "Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here with Amie. You go ahead. I just… I'm just gonna sit here," he said, pulling up one of the two chairs in the room. He held onto Amie's hand.

"Okay," Sam muttered, walking out of the room.

Amie wanted to feel Dean's hand. She wanted to be able to feel his warmth, to be comforted by his touch. But she couldn't. She saw him holding her hand, but it wasn't really her hand.

"It's okay that you can't hear me," Amie whispered, surprising herself. She hadn't even thought about talking, but now words were tumbling out of her mouth. "I know you can't hear me, Dean. But I… I need to tell you. I'm not giving up, okay? So don't you give up on me. I'll find a way. I just… I will."

Amie sat down in the chair behind her, exhausted. She stared at Dean for what felt like forever, wondering if time had frozen. The rushing people outside of her room let her know that things were still happening, lives were still being lived. Dean never looked away from her face. He blinked occasionally, but never moved his gaze.

They sat like that for ages. Dean looking at Amie's body, Amie looking at Dean, people still existing outside of the room.

How dare they continue to exist? It felt like a personal insult that people were walking up and down the corridors outside. Did they not know that inside of this room hearts were breaking, worlds were ending?

Amie could feel her metaphorical heart. It hurt when she looked at Dean.

God how she wished it didn't hurt.

"Baby," he gasped suddenly, tears streaming down his face. Amie jumped at the sound, the familiar nickname he had not used in a while filling her metaphorical heart with joy, ceasing the pain. "Amie. Please don't leave me. Because I promise, I won't leave you. I will never give up on you. I love you." He sniffed, then carried on.

"Remember when we first met, Amie? I thought you were really soft, because you were so small. Huh. I mean, you were gorgeous. So pretty. Don't tell Sam I said this, but it made me think of that line in Romeo and Juliet. Yeah, you shut up too. You know when he said, 'I never saw true beauty until this night,' or some pansy rubbish like that. But it's true. I mean, you were so beautiful. Even if you hadn't washed for three days. Then the whole time, everything you did: when you jumped literally on top of a demon to save some stranger, screamed in his face You didn't expect to be saved, yet you still made the sacrifice. I knew right then. I don't want anyone else, baby. From that moment forward, I couldn't imagine my life without you, the crazy little hunter girl.

"That's what I'm saying. I'm trying to imagine a life without you. But that ain't no life I'm gonna live."

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Amie stood in the corridor, sucking in shuddering breaths. She had run out of the room after Dean had finished his monologue, unable to watch her brave man crack anymore.

She swallowed and stood up normally, to see a woman running around, panicked.

"Hey! Someone! Anyone! Look at me, please!" She shouted.

Amie wa surprised by how like her she looked. She had long brown hair, was quite short, and freckles coated her face.

"Hey, can you see me?" Amie asked.

"Yes. You see me? What's going on?" The woman asked.

"It's okay. I think… I think, either you're in a coma, or…"

The woman stared at Amie, then swallowed. "My body."

"It will be in the room you woke up in," Amie said, surprisingly calm. The woman nodded. "I can come with you if you want."

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Amie walked into John's room, following Dean.

"Guys, come on! There's something here, there's something to hunt! How can you not see that?" She asked. No one moved at all, all of them unable to hear her. Dean walked over and stood next to his Dad's bed, as Sam walked past Amie, unknowing, and out of the door.

"Dad," Dean said hollowly. "Help me."

"I'm so sorry, Dean."

"No. Don't give me that crap. You have connections, you know people. Fight for Amie. Fight for me, for once in your life, Dad."

"Don't speak to me like that, Dean. I don't know anyone that can help her in this state. No one alive can help," John said, looking up at Dean. Amie had expected this.

Dean ducked his head and closed his eyes, then whispered, "You poor excuse for a man. You never liked her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Dean."

"No, it's true!"

"Stop it!"

"No! You wanted me to leave her, you hated her, you underestimated her, you hit her, called her a million bad names. Now you're just gonna let her die?" Dean said brokenly, looking up into John's eyes defiantly.

"Dean," John said in a soft voice. "That wasn't me that hit her. It was the demon, you know that."

"Well, you're the one that's gonna let her die, Dad." Dean said. He stood up before John could say anything, his mouth hanging open. Dean pushed John's cup of water and journal off of the small table in front of him as he walked, merely a centimetre away from Amie, out of the room.

John sat quietly, staring into blank space. Amie left before she started crying.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

"I needed you to trust me," Tessa explained, sitting next to Amie. "You were shocked by my true form. So I turned into a form that would appeal to you; yourself."

"Oh, thanks," Amie chuckled. Did they really think she was that narcissistic?

"Oh, no, I mean; to see someone like you go through this. Someone almost identical to you, with a life like yours lose it all and accept her death. If I could do it you can."

"But I can't," Amie said, tears filling her eyes.

Tessa sat for a moment, watching her. "Let's go for a walk."

They walked out of the room they had been sat in, down the corridor, invisible to everyone else.

"Why can't you?" Tessa asked.

"I have too much here. Sammy, hunting. Dean - he needs me."

"He'd be okay in time. You've done some brilliant hunting, but there comes a time for everyone."

"I just… Dean and I, we're not like other couples. He really needs me. I can't - I won't leave him."

Tessa sighed. "He's got Sam and his Dad. Everyone experiences loss in their life, Amie. Aren't you glad you will never experience it?"

Amie stopped, her mouth hanging open, tears of outrage and heartbreak filling her eyes. "How dare you - I've never experienced loss? My mum died in front of me, killed by a vampire! My dad left me because I was too much trouble. Don't you dare assume that because I am young I do not know loss. Ever."

Tessa looked at Amie apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't mean - you think your Dad left you?"

"What?" Amie asked bluntly, carrying on walking.

"Your dad didn't leave you behind, Amie," Tessa said softly.


	22. Chapter 22

They both paused outside of a room, and Tessa looked at Amie. "This is you."

"What do you mean about my Dad?" Amie asked, not caring about her body behind this door.

"Let's go in," Tessa said. They both entered the room quietly, as if they could disturb any of the living.

Dean sat in the chair next to Amie, holding her hand tightly. He was in a deep sleep.

"What about my Dad?" Amie asked quietly. She did not want to wake Dean; as if he could even hear her.

"Your Dad didn't leave you, Amie."  
"Then why was I stuck with a demon for 3 days? Why have I not heard from him in a year?" She asked, her throat growing tight.

"I met your Dad a while ago. He went with me gladly. You can be with him too, if you want to."

Amie stared at Dean's peaceful face, her own screwed up in confusion and frustration. "What are you saying?"

So Tessa told her.

Amie's Dad died over a year ago. He went back for her, trying to sneak in; but the demon found him. He shot him in the head; he died instantly.

"But why didn't he take him captive?" Amie asked in a broken voice, tears streaming down her non existent cheeks.

"He only wanted women. Sick monster," she said, shaking her head.

He had died instantly, she repeated. When Tessa arrived, he was desperate to go back for Amie. He almost refused to move on at all.

Tessa had asked why he cared so much now, if when he was alive he had told Amie he would leave her. He had been horrible to her, she said.

Her Dad had taken a deep breath. He had taken his time answering, then finally whispered, "I didn't realise until just now. The only reason I could say all that was because I thought I would always be there to save her."

Amie wished he could save her now.

"I can't believe..." she said, tears still dripping down her cheeks. "All that time I thought he didn't care."

"But don't you see? You can be with him again. He can make it up to you, and you to him," Tessa said. They were both still stood still, watching Dean sleep. His grip on Amie's hand was tight, as if he knew she was going to leave.

She was going to leave.

Suddenly the machines by her bed began to beep erratically, waking Dean up. He looked around, dazed for a moment, then realised what was happening.

"Help! Someone help!" Dean shouted, jumping forward in his seat and gripping Amie's hand tighter. "Amie, please please please please please…."

"Tessa…" Amie whined, swallowing. She tried to memorise Dean's face. His tired green eyes, the sloping nose. The bags under his eyes, the freckles on his nose and cheeks. His gorgeous lips. She didn't know how long it would be before she saw him again, and was sad that he looked so distraught and panicked in these last few moments.

"It won't hurt," Tessa assured her.

"It will, it just won't hurt me."

"He'll understand."

Doctors rushed in, pulling Dean away from her body, no one trying to comfort him. The state of her body was too dire for any staff to be spared comforting the panicking man in the corner. Dean gripped fistfulls of his hair as tears filled his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Amie," he choked, as if this was his last desperate attempt to make her stay. Amie clung on to his voice.

She took a deep breath. This was easier. She turned to look at Tessa, wiping her cheeks.

Suddenly, Amie's body flatlined. There was a long, drawn out beep.

Dean let out a catastrophic sob and curled in on himself, closing his eyes.

"The heart has stopped beating," a doctor mumbled, though Amie was unsure to who.

She was ready.

She was terrified.

"Okay. My time's up," Amie breathed. She watched Tessa turn to her slowly, her eyes on the floor.

"Oh, Amie," she said. Her voice did not sound like her own. "I'm afraid your time isn't up just yet."

She looked up at Amie quickly. Her eyes were the same sickening yellow she had seen stare at Dean, that night so long ago. She held a hand to Amie's face.

"Tell Dean I say hi."

The machines came to life again.

**Thanks to Ladysunshine6 again! She's fab and major talented.**


	23. Chapter 23

Amie opened her eyes. The room around her shifted, the lights increasing in intensity. Everything was so sharp, so clear.

Shapes moved around her, the silhouettes of doctors rushing around. She Heard someone shouted, and people shouting back to "Stay calm."

Why did they need to stay calm? She was the one who was now back in her body, strangers surrounding her. She was the one who had wanted to die.

Where was Dean? She didn't want these strangers crowding her, just Dean. He would make it okay. He would make the buzzing in her head diminish.

Suddenly she felt a great calm come over her organs, muscles. She relaxed back into the bed as sleep overcame her.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

When she fell unconscious again, she had a dream. The kind of dream that's a memory, only slightly different.

She was back in her childhood home. She was colouring this picture that she had drawn when she was six, on the worst day of her life.

Rain fell quickly and heavily on the roof, speckled the windows. The sky was dark grey.

On the worst day of Amie's life it had been sunny, midsummer. There was no rain crashing on the roof of her house. In her dream it was always pouring, though. The rain fell so thickly she thought she could drown in it.

Suddenly she heard a scream, and even though she knew it was coming and why, it made Amie's skin crawl and her heart race. She stood up and ran up the shifting stairs, to her mother's bedroom. She burst in.

Her mother lay on the floor. Amie didn't want to look, because of course she remembered exactly what her mother's dead body looked like.

But she couldn't stop. She saw her mother, pale white and unmoving. Her brown, curled hair was spread out on the floor, some falling across her face. Her lips were parted slightly, her eyebrows raised as if she was shocked. Her eyes stared at the floor, seeing nothing. Shey were empty and lifeless.

Over her crouched a man, covered in the same coloured blood that stained her Mother's neck. His teeth were grotesquely yellow and sharp, his eyes wild and satisfied.

Amie screamed. The man stood up quickly, like a movie being fast-forwarded, and laughed. He then rushed over to the window and paused on the window ledge, to look back at her once more.

The ugly eyes of the man flashed dangerously as he lifted a finger to his lips.

"Shhh."

The dream began again.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

The first thing Amie could do was hear.

She was aware of the sharp beeping next to her, could hear the steady rhythm of machines, indicating that everything was fine inside of her. Underneath that sound was a quieter, comforting sound. Familiar.

She could hear breathing. Deep, slow breathing, of someone incredibly calm, or sleeping.

Then she could feel.

She felt crisp, thin sheets over her body. For the first time in what felt like forever, she could feel Dean's hand in hers. She felt the warmth radiating through his rough skin, warming her small, cold hand.

She squeezed it.

She could feel Dean's hand jump in hers, his grip tightening. Then she sensed him shift closer to her.

"Amie? Amie, baby?"

Amie heard the hope in Dean's voice, and it made her want to be present. She wanted to see his face and know he can see her.

She forced open her eyes.

"Amie, oh god, I love you so so much," He mumbled, kissing her hand. She looked at him wearily, her vision blurry. Amie smiled half heartedly at him, trying to force her tired face to work for him. "Do you feel okay? Do you need drugs?"

Amie croaked weakly, "I'm fine. Dean, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry! I love you, Amie, so much. I thought - I thought this was it."

Dean ducked his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. Amie struggled, slowly and gently, to touch his cheek; she caressed his face, her soft skin on his.

"I'll never leave you, Dean. I promise, I could never leave you," she whispered. Dean kissed her palm.

"But you did, you were gone, I could feel it," he mumbled.

"I was here the whole time Dean. I never left. I heard everything, saw everything."

Dean nodded. "Just… never do anything like that again, okay?"

Amie smiled. "Didn't do it on purpose, did I?"

"I'm serious, Amie. Please, know that you are my everything," he whispered. "I'm gonna protect you from now on, okay?"

"Okay," Amie said comfortingly, Dean still in tears. Amie opened her arms and Dean leant into them, crying slightly. "Shhh, it's okay."

"I love you, so freaking much," he choked.

"Love you too Dean," Amie whispered.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Amie.

"Stay with me," he breathed.

"Forever."


	24. Chapter 24

Amie sat with Dean, her hand in his.

"How long till we leave?" She asked.

"Another day, maybe. Just so they can make sure you're okay," Dean said, exhausted.

"Another day? Can't we leave now?"

"No, Amie, I need to make sure you're okay first," he said sternly.

"But all I do is sit in bed all day. I feel fine."

"Amie, I know you feel fine, but you just made a miraculous recovery from death's door, and I just want to make sure you're better now."

"But Dean-"

"Amie, I'm not changing my mind," Dean said in a warning tone. Amie sighed and shook her head. "It's just in case."

"Fine," Amie said. Dean smiled and stood up, then kissed Amie's forehead.

"I'm gonna go get some food bab-" Dean stopped mid-sentence, then after a moment said, "you're okay with me calling you that again?"

"I think so," Amie smiled.

Dean grinned. "I love you baby."

"Love you too."

Dean left the room and Amie leaned back into her pillow, closing her eyes. She tried to breathe slowly, to let her mind slip into sleep. But the door to her bedroom opened and closed again, creaking. Amie opened her tired blue eyes, expecting to see Dean, but instead saw John, standing at the end of her bed.

"Oh, hi Mr. Winchester."

"Amie, call me John. Please," he said kindly. "Listen, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Amie asked, sitting up slightly, wincing.

"I need to find Dean, but if you see him before I do… tell him I'm proud."

"Proud?"

"Yes. He's turned into an excellent hunter, with a strong loyal streak and a beautiful girlfriend. I'm proud of him."

Amie smiled. "Try and tell him your self. It would mean a lot to him."

John nodded and Amie noticed tears shining in the corners of his exhausted eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course," he smiled. "I just… I know I haven't been that warm towards you. But Dean is lucky to have you. You're an amazing girl."

Amie smiled, her cheeks warming.

"He really loves you, you know," John said.

"I know."

"He'd do anything for the ones he loves," John said. "Sometimes I worry that it stops him from doing what's right."

"Sometimes it's how he avoids doing what's wrong," Amie said defensively.

"I know. I just… I need you to do something for me. Something I'm not sure Dean could do."

"What is it?"

"Sam's powers," John said in a hushed voice. "They might get out of hand. You have to do everything you can to help him. Try and get rid of those powers."  
"Why wouldn't Dean be able to do that?"

"Because if things can't be solved. If his powers cannot be controlled and they take over him… you must do anything you have to to stop him,"

"What are you saying?"

"There may come a time when you have to stop Sam. For good. If that day comes… either you or Dean must stop him."

Amie sat in shock, staring at John blankly. He had just begun to show affection for his children; now he was ordering her to kill one of them?

John ducked his head, as Dean did, and walked over to the door.

"Amie," he said. She hoped that he was going to tell her to forget it, that he was joking. "Don't tell Dean until you have to."

Amie's stomach dropped. Don't tell Dean? Of course she would. She shared everything with Dean… how could she not? Did she dare to keep this to herself?

If she did, it would surely tear them apart.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Amie lay, resting. She was peaceful, tired after her long day of doing nothing but learn secrets and worry over what to do with them.

When Sam came to the door, numb and in shock, he saw Dean in the position he had been most days since he had woken. His hand clutched Amie's tightly, as if holding onto her to stop her from disappearing. He sat in an uncomfortable looking chair next to her, watching her lovingly.

Amie's eyes were closed, her face gently and sweet. Sam was surprised how like Jess she was; in sleep, her eyebrows formed the same pleasant curve, her chest rising and falling at the same pace Jess' had.

Amie was dreaming of her Dad. She was dreaming that he stood in the corner of her room, weary and adoring.

"Dad?"

"Amie," he smiled. "Amie, love, what's happened?"

"You're dead, Dad. How can you be dead?"

He smiled sadly. "People die all the time, Amie."

"I don't want you to be dead."

"I know, love. I'm sorry."

Amie reached out for him, but he stayed in the corner of the room, just out of reach.

"It's not fair," Amie whimpered.

"Life isn't fair, Amie. Stay with this boy. He knows how to take care of you. But don't tell him the secret."

"How do you know about that, Dad?" Amie asked, guilt weighing down her heart.

"I always know. Amie, do not tell him."

He began to become more transparent, and Amie cried out. "Dad, don't go!"

But it was too late.

As Amie dreamed of her own Dad leaving, Dean was told that his father had also left this world.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

Amie woke up, tears staining her cheeks. She looked around, but the room was empty. She had been used to waking up with Dean's warmth radiating through her fingers, and felt oddly cold and misplaced without it.

The door opened, as if on cue.

"Amie," Dean croaked. He sounded as if he had been shouting.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"I found out something. I have to tell you," he said hoarsely, walking over to his usual seat. He wiped away tears from her cheeks. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Amie shook her head. "I have to tell you something too," Amie whispered, her throat burning.

Dean nodded. "You first, though," Amie added.

Dean swallowed. He stared at Amie, and the heartbroken look on his face felt like it should have been paired with tears, but it was not.

"Sam came to me about an hour ago. He'd been in Dad's room, when… he's dead, Amie."

"Who's dead?" Amie asked. Sam or John?

"My Dad," he whispered. "My Dad just died, suddenly, a stroke apparently."

"Oh my God," Amie whispered. "But I spoke to him this morning, he was fine."

"You spoke to him?" Dean asked quickly, confused. "What did he say?"

"He didn't find you?" Dean shook his head, his brow furrowed. "He wanted to say…"

Amie looked into Dean's questioning green eyes. They were broken, with dark circles surrounding them. Had they been caused by the restless nights waiting for Amie? Or had his face grown tired and old through grief?

"He wanted to say he was proud of you."

Dean smiled fractionally, nodding. He lifted your hand to his forehead, pressing it to his skin, letting tears fall.

"Dean," Amie croaked tearily. He hummed. "Dean, I know how you feel."

"How could you possibly…?" Dean began, looking up at Amie. He stared at Amie, tears glinting in his eyes. He looked like a young boy, and Amie was reminded of the amount of loss this poor man had been through. His jaw was clenched. His lips turned down at the corners. Amie wondered if he looked like his mum, or if he was purely like his Dad.

Amie remembered her own Dad. Before the hunting, before the death of her mother. She remembered her father taking her to school for the first time, hair in plaits with small red bows at the end. Her mother had spent all morning making those perfect. Her dad had told her she was beautiful.

He had called her his princess.

"How could you possibly understand, Amie?" Dean asked furiously, dragging her back to the hospital room.

"Dean, you're not the only one who's experienced lo-"

"What?! God, Amie, my dad has died… and you're making this about you?" Amie sat in the bed, helpless, tears brimming in her eyes.

"But Dea-"

"No! I just…" Dean stood up, dropping her hand. Amie was confused… where had this come from? She knew he was hurting, that he needed to be angry; but why must it be at her?

She felt a desperation build in her chest, her arms aching to reach out for him. She needed to tell him about her own Dad, about the dull ache in her own chest. Her desire to scream and smash and destroy everything, but to be held afterwards. She wanted to get out of bed, to go to him, but the wires attached to her made her anxious to get up.

"I just need some air," he muttered, frustrated.

"Don't go," Amie sobbed in a fragile voice as he reached the door. Dean walked through it without giving her a second glance. "I need you."

Amie stared at the space where Dean had been. The room suddenly felt too hot, too bright. Tears spilled out of her eyes, stinging on the way out, and she dropped her head back onto the pillow behind her. She sucked in a quavering breath, feeling as if she was drowning.

Someone came in to the room and she sat up again, desperately hoping it was Dean, but instead saw Sam.

"Amie, where's Dean?" He asked, walking over to her slowly. "Are you okay?"

Amie breathed evenly through her mouth. "He left. He was, erm, he got angry at me and left."

Sam walked over, his own eyes bloodshot. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Sam," Amie whimpered as Sam reached for her hand. She let her head fall in to his chest, which was so different to Dean's. It was comforting in an unfamiliar way.

"Amie, little sis, what is it?"

"M-my Dad, he didn't l-leave me," she choked into him, pressing a hand to her face firmly.

"What?"

"He died, Sam, because of me," she sobbed loudly into his body. She felt something warm plop on her head, and realised Sam was now crying too. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

"Dean told you about our Dad?"

"Yes," she said, pulling away from him. "I'm so sorry, Sam."

He smiled weakly, then perched on the edge of the white bed. Amie moved over. Sam didn't comment on his own Dad's death; whether he wouldn't or couldn't, Amie wasn't sure.

"Why did Dean get angry?" Amie shook her head, her face crumpling.

"Sam," Amie whispered into his chest after a moment.

"Amie?"

"I think it was my fault," she whimpered. "I just came back to life, and now your Dad's died? N-not just a coincidence. I'm sorry Sam, I'm sorry," she choked. "I hate myself, God I hate myself."

"Amie," he said comfortingly. "Amie, sweetie; it's not your fault."

"It is! All of it! My Dad, your Dad, Jess! I should just die," she moaned. Her chest hurt, her head ached, her eyes felt sore, as if they were screaming for something to stop the tears from falling. She wanted to stop feeling, and was surprised by how quickly these emotions had surfaced.

"Amie, no one blames you, least of all me," Sam whispered. "I thank God for you every day. Dean's just angry at the moment; that's how he always is. He just needs to blame someone. But you're good for him. You're good for me. Amie, don't give up. we all love you."

Amie sniffed and both her and Sam sat in bed, crying for a while. Amie wondered if Sam would be crying if she wasn't there.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Amie?" He asked.

"Can we leave?"

"Of course. Let's get you out of here. Let's all get out of here."

He stood up and promised to be back with someone who could discharge Amie properly. She smiled weakly, feeling a little better after letting out her emotions.

She chanted in her head, over and over again; _Dad, John, Jess._


	25. Chapter 25

Amie walked out of the hospital doors, followed by Sam. She was worried about bumping her cast and damaging her arm any more, but the doctors had assured her that it was okay. She just needed to make sure she didn't have to go back to the hospital where so much happened in such a short time.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Amie replied quietly, looking around the edge of the building. "Where's Dean gone?"

"Probably gone to Bobby's," Sam said, holding out his hand to take Amie's bag.

"It's okay, I got it."

They walked down the road, talking, all the way into the town. Amie tried to have a normal conversation with Sam, talking about their childhood, but she couldn't stop thinking about her Dad and was sure Sam was the same.

"My Dad didn't really like me being so studious," Sam said quietly, after talking about their average grades.

"I dropped out of school before I really got to that kind of age."

"How old were you?"

"10. I'd been struggling through school ever since my mum died, my Dad was going insane. He'd begun hunting when I was 8, then eventually pulled me out of school so I could hunt with him," she said.

"How did your Mum die?"

"Dean didn't tell you?" Sam shook his head no as they stopped walking, reaching a bus stop. They were the only ones there. "She was killed by a vampire."

"I didn't know. Sorry," Sam said.

Amie smiled sadly and shrugged. "She was great, my mum. So funny, so helpful. Terrible cook, though! God, the amount of times she set off the fire alarm with burning food… You should've met her Sammy, she would've taken you boys in. She always wanted more kids. I'm pretty sure my Mum and Dad were trying for another baby when she died, but my Dad never spoke about it and now-"

Amie choked back tears. Sam wrapped his arms around Amie's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist, breathing through her mouth.

"She seems nice."

"Sam, I'm worried I'm gonna forget her. The more people that I know who die, the more people I have to remember. I can't even remember how her voice sounded, I can't remember the exact colour of her eyes," Amie rushed. "I'm already beginning to forget my Dad."  
Sam sighed. "It's okay. As long as you remember _her. _Remember all those saturdays you spent together, early mornings. I can't even remember my Mum."

Amie pulled away from Sam, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

"It's strange how similar our lives are, don't you think?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess…"

"Think about it Sam. My mum died when I was young, your Mum died. My Dad took me off hunting, so did yours. We all separated from our Dad's for a while, then on the same night we find out that our Dads are dead. It's weird."

"I guess every hunter's life is similar, though. You don't start hunting for the fun of it, Amie. Everyone starts because of something. Everyone dies young."

Amie looked up at Sam evenly for a few minutes. The bus arrived and she let go of him and stepped on, Sam paying for the ride. They sat down right at the back of the bus in silence.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"For what?"

"That I said everyone dies young. We won't. Me, you and Dean, we'll live as long as possible."  
Amie smiled sadly and shook her head. "It's not that. I don't know, it's been a long week."

Amie leant into Sam as the bus took them to the only place Sam thought of as home; Bobby's.

(o(o(o(o(0)o)o)o)o)

The door opened, Bobby waiting on the other side.

"Sam," he said.

"Hey Bobby," Sam smiled. "Is Dean here?"

"Hell, he's here. He's drinkin' all of my beer in the kitchen," Bobby smiled. "How you holdin' up, Sam?"

"Great," he said. "I mean, not so great, but…"

"I know. Amie, how are you?"

"I'm okay Bobby."

"Sorry I didn't visit ya in the hospital," he said, stepping back so they could both come in.

"It's okay Bobby," Amie said. "I understand."

You both put down your bags and walked through to the kitchen, where Dean stood, leaning against the counter.

"Dean," Sam said softly.

"Sammy, sorry I left like that."

"Dean," Amie breathed, wanting him to look at her.

"Wha'd'you want?" Dean said gruffly.

"Dean," Sam sharply hissed. "Amie needs to tell you something, and you better listen."

"What then?" He said.

Amie shrugged. "Don't matter."

"Amie," Sam said.

"Umm," she took a deep breath. "My Dad, he didn't leave me."

"What?"

"He died, Dean. My Dad's dead," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Dean watched Amie closely, confused. "The reaper," Amie gasped. "Tessa told me. My Dad died trying to save me."

Dean covered his eyes. "When you said you knew how I felt…"

"I meant it," Amie whispered. She watched Dean cautiously, then looked back up at Sam. Dean was as still as a statue.

"Dean," Sam said carefully, realising they had underestimated how drunk he was. Suddenly Dean let out a moaning noise, then swept an empty beer bottle off of the side, it shattering on the floor. Sam put his hands on Amie's shoulders and pulled her back towards him protectively.

Amie looked up at Sam over her shoulder. "He won't hurt me," she whispered.

"Not on purpose," he mumbled back. Amie's heart began beating harder, but she refused to cower away from Dean, her protector, her hero, her man.

"I can't do anything right," Amie heard Dean gasp painfully. She stepped forward, and for a moment Sam held on to her. She looked over her shoulder and looked at him softly, reassuring him that _it was okay._ She stepped forward again, and this time Sam let her go.

"Dean," Amie said softly, but he didn't look up. She reached out and cupped his cheek, and he looked up. "It's okay, you didn't know."

"I'm so fucking sorry," Dean breathed, tears dancing in his eyes.

"It's okay Dean."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry," he repeated. Amie could smell alcohol on his breath and moved closer to him, gripping him tightly. She needed to ground him, this drunk, broken boy. Amie pressed her body into him.

"Dean, sweetie, it's okay. You haven't slept properly in a few days, you're troubled. It's fine, just put down the bottle," Amie hushed him, trying to get him to put down his drink. He looked up at her, smaller than her by an inch as he was slumped against the side board, afraid.

"I'm sorry," he said, as Amie took the bottle from him. He pressed his face into Amie's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Amie hushed him and tried not to cry herself. This Dean was so different to the one she had met so long ago.

She loved him all the same.

"Come on sweetie," she said bravely. "Let's go see if we can find somewhere for you to crash."

Sam rushed over to help her drag Dean up the stairs to a bedroom where he could rest. He watched her carefully, taking almost all of Dean's weight himself.

When they finally helped Dean onto the mattress he grabbed Amie's arm, and for a second Sam grew worried, but Amie knew Dean would not hurt her.

"Stay," he choked.

"Of course," Amie smiled. She looked up at Sam. "Thank you so much, for everything today."

"Anytime," Sam said, moving round the bed to hug Amie. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her unnaturally tightly, finally letting you go when she thought she would pass out. Sam leaned over and ruffled Dean's hair, then rushed to the door, closing it behind him.

Dean reached up for Amie and she crept into bed next to him, snuggling into his side.

"You ditchin' me for my baby brother?" Dean mumbled.

"He is the better one," Amie smiled, kissing Dean's chest. He grunted, then fell asleep. Amie closed her eyes, breathing slowly.

She tried to fall asleep, but her head was too loud, too noisy.

_Dad, John, Jess._


End file.
